The World Ends With You
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Seta comes back to Inaba, Japan to visit his friends and cousin, Akihiko is there for the same reason. See what the ex-S.E.E.S memebers and ex-Investigation team get themselves in to when they learn that the world is once again coming to an end.
1. Inaba, Inaba

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

**Chapter 1: Inaba, Inaba**

"Wake up!" Chie yelled looking up at Yosuke's window after she knocked on his front door.

Nanako tapped on Chie's shoulder, "Maybe he got up early today to go work at Junes…" Chie shook her head, "No, it's a Tuesday he said he'd have this Tuesday off today." She then took off her shoe with a set aim and irritated look on her face.

"Yosuke for the last time, get your lazy ass up!" Yosuke groggily and unexpectedly opened his window to meet a flying shoe, "Uh-oh…Um, Nana-chan can you call Yukiko tell her we'll be a little bit late…"

Nanako took out her cell phone dialing Yukiko's number. Chie nervously started biting her nails _**'Oh, I hope Yukiko won't be mad…'**_

_**Inaba Station**_

Yukiko sighed as she talked to Nanako over the phone, "Alright…okay just try not to be too late please, thank you Nana-chan."

"Yo, Yukiko what's up?" Kanji walked over from the bus stop toward her. "At least someone is on time…" she mumbled under her breath as she looked down at the bench.

Kanji sat next to her and nudged her shoulder, "Come on we're friends here tell me what's botherin' ya?" Yukiko shook her head, "It's nothing Kanji-kun."

Moments went pass the two waiting for their friends until Kanji sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks…"

"You're Welcome…"

"So…uhh I've been wondering this for a while…how come some people say _'God Bless You' _and most say what you just said?"

"Well, that's actually a good question you should ask Naoto-kun."

"Ehh, I guess I will then."

More time passed them by, and Kanji decided to get coffee for himself and Yukiko, walking up to the convince store across the street, "Alrighty, thanks Mr. Todoshi you have a great day." Kanji said smiling at the manager at the counter, "You too Kanji, tell your friends I send my greetings."

As he was about to turn around he ran into a familiar redhead. "Rise-chan?"

"Kanji? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Rise said running up to hug him. Kanji in return smiled holding both coffees' up to let Rise embrace him, "It has hasn't it? How have you been? I take it you already seen Yukiko-chan?"

"Yep, yep!" Rise said excitedly with her arm around his left arm and pulled him to walk out the store, "Geez, you're still the same…" he muttered silently smirking.

As they made their way to the train station too see that Teddy was there flirting with Yukiko.

"Listen, Teddy not really interested okay…"

"Come on Yukiko…you promised though…" he whined.

Yukiko sighed face palming herself, "I can't believe you still remember that old promise…" Kanji sat her coffee down in front of her, "Thanks I really needed it."

"I see you're here Teddy." Kanji said bluntly. Teddy nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"I came with Rise-chan." Teddy said excitedly, "I can't wait to see sensei! I wonder how he's been doing."

"Probably good…uhh Yukiko your phone…" Kanji pointed at her ringing phone, Yukiko only gave it a grim look before opening it.

'_Hey what's with not picking up the phone?' _

"Listen, Yosuke please don't irritate me more than I already am…"

'_Hmph, you should even be irritated. Anyway, is everyone there?'_

"Everyone except you guys." Yukiko replied bluntly over the phone to Yosuke.

'…_She said everyone except us Chie…OUCH don't hit me!'_

Yukiko sighed as she held the phone a little ways from her ear as she listened to Yosuke and Chie argue and Nanako giggle.

"Hey, I haven't seen Naoto anywhere…" Kanji said confused.

"That's cuz she went inside to go see the time sensei is supposed to be here, duuhh." Kanji glared at Teddy, "Look, bear boy I don't think ya want yo-"

"HEY LOOK IT'S HIM!" Kanji, Teddy, and Yukiko looked at an excited Rise who was jumping up and down with joy.

"Oh, damn really…?" Kanji questioned as Teddy tried to study the man who looked like there friend.

'_Oh shit! He's not really there is he Yukiko-chan?'_

"Wait…that's not him…" Rise pouted as Teddy looked down sighing heavily.

"Ehh, it's a false alarm Yosuke…just some guy that looks like him. Come quickly though." Yukiko hung up as the man who looked like their friend came closer. Naoto was just making her way out and quickly ran up to them only to see a stranger.

"Um, excuse…I'm kinda new here and supposed to be meeting a redheaded girl who's about my height and in her twenties, have any of you by any chance seen her?" the strange man asked.

Kanji looked at Yukiko and the others. "Um, sorry sir I don't think we've seen anyone by that description."

The man sighed heavily, "Well maybe you could tell me where a store called Junes is…?" as soon as he asked this question Yosuke, Chie, and Nanako showed up on a motor cycle.

Yosuke took off his helmet, "Did I just hear someone say Junes?" Chie punched him in the back of his head causing her to wince.

"Um, yeah I asked…I'm kinda in a hurry if I don't get to her on time she's gonna torture me." The man said nervously looking at his watch tapping his foot.

"Well, if you wanna wait we can all take you there. We're just waiting for our friend…" Chie said smiling at him.

"Who should be coming in a few" Naoto finished her friend's sentence. Once again, the older man glanced at his watch and looked at the station, "Sure, I guess I'll wait for a while thanks."

The silence grew more and more because they had a strange man around them, which they were not use to, Chie took notice of this as she was sitting in Yosuke's lap, who feel asleep quickly.

"Um, so new guy what's your name and where ya from…?" Chie asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Akihiko Sanada, and I'm from Iwatodai a smallish city, I guess you could call it." Akihiko looked ahead with a worried look on his face, Chie then introduced herself, "My name is Chie Satonaka, and the sleeping log I'm sitting on is my boyfriend Yosuke Hanamura, sorry he's being rude he didn't get much sleep apparently."

Chie turned her head to Nanako, "That's Nanako Dojima she's the cousin of our friend we're waiting for." Nanako smiled and waved, Akihiko in turn returned the greeting.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi…ehh not much to say bout me, just waitin' is all." Akihiko looked at the delinquent young-man who had his feet propped up on the table.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi…" Yukiko said quietly but loud enough for Akihiko to hear. "Yeah, you're the daughter of the famous Amagi inn, am I correct?" Akihiko asked only to get a nodded, "A few friends of mine are gonna be staying there, though they said they'll be catching the night train."

"Well, then I'll make sure there is a room available! The Amagi Inn would be grateful to have someone from Iwatodai to come and visit, it's been quiet sometime actually." She said in a happy tone as Chie began asking her about the Inn.

"Akihiko!" Rise called out to him and grabbed his arm, "My name is Risette Kujikawa, this is Naoto Shirogane, and Teddy." She said pointing at the two who had stop playing cards to exchange greetings.

"Shirogane and Kujikawa huh..?" he said thinking, "Oh now I know you Risette-chan was the teen pop star and Shirogane you're the detective I've been hearing much about…"

Naoto smirked admiring the praise her name received, "I too have heard of your name Sanada."

"You have huh..?" the two began to talk as Naoto completely forgetting about the card game her and Teddy was having.

Teddy pouted sadly, "Nao-chan always forgets about me…" Rise hugged him patting his head, "No she didn't she's just deep within conversation."

Nanako had gasped, "Big bro! You're finally here!" she excitedly ran up to him, grabbing and pulling on his arm with a smile on her face. Seta smiled and patted her head, "You've grown up a little haven't you? Glad to see you, hey everybody!" he waved to them all.

"Is that the guy you all mistaken me for?" Akihiko whispered to Naoto, she only nodded with a smirk on her face, "Yep, that's the guy."

"Yosuke wake up!" Chie poked him, only to receive a groan, "Oh Yosuke-kun get up!" she slapped him harshly.

Seta winced, "Poor, Yosuke oh well." He laughed as Yosuke and Chie began bickering, Yukiko ran up to Seta greeting him with a hug and grabbed the luggage signaling Kanji to get up and help.

"Oh sensei, it's been such a long time!" Teddy hugged him tightly. "Yes, yes it has Ted" he smiled awkwardly as Naoto walked up to him, "It's been too long."

"Uh, yeah it has…Teddy can you let go please…?" Seta said blushing nervously from all the attention he's getting. Teddy then let go to go bother Yosuke and Chie.

Akihiko studied Seta from where he sat _**'Unusual bunch…something doesn't seem normal about them…' **_Seta had caught him staring, "Hey, so you're the one everyone's been talking so highly of? You must be a good person at heart to have this many people greet you, my name's Akihiko by the way."

Seta smiled and conversed with the older man, "So you're here to visit your friends to huh?"

"Yep, though a woman by the name Mitsuru Kirijo didn't quiet give me the right directions…" he said irritably scratching his head, "So she's just gonna have to deal with my lateness."

"Did you say Kirijo…?" Akihiko nodded at Naoto, "I heard her father died some time ago, please do give the Shirogane family condolences to her."

"I shall." He said as they all began to gather there stuff and leave the station, many of them questioned Akihiko on the way to the Amagi Inn.

_**Author Note: Okay this is chapter one to the persona fiction. Please do keep in mind at the end it was around the evening when Seta finally departed the train. And yes, you will be seeing a lot more of the characters from Persona 3 and Persona 4. Also, characters from Persona 1 and 2 may pop up here and there, most are minor character's to the story while the other half is major character that will contribute to this story. Please, do stay tune to this story and check out my others while you're at it!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	2. Departing City Life

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

**Chapter 2: Departing City Life **

It was the following morning, Junpei and Yukari rushed to catch their train.

"Holy hell, holy hell, holy hell!" Junpei rambled on running to catch up to Yukari. "Come on Junpei hurry up!" Yukari yelled at him.

Running as fast as he could around the crowd of people trying not to trip, "I'm coming! Excuse me please, gosh…" he tried to be as polite as possible _**'I knew we should have caught the train with Fuuka and Ken…ugh'**_

Yukari reached her hand out as soon as Junpei was close enough and grabbed his hand pushing through the crowd.

'_Leaving for Inaba, Japan in 40 minutes. Those who are boarding for Inaba, I repeat the train will be departing in 40 minutes.'_

'_**Aw, hell…' **_Yukari thought grimly as she held on tightly to Junpei's hand. "Gah! Stop pulling so much, Yuka-tan…" he complained.

"Look, do you want to get to the train or miss it?" Yukari said in a scolding manor, "Listen, apparently Mitsuru-senpai has Aegis with her and Fuuka and Ken is going to somehow conceal Koro-chan when boarding the train."

Junpei halted for a moment, "Okay so what does that have to do with us….?"

Sighing Yukari pulled as hard as she could to get Junpei to start moving, "Meaning, WE don't have a reason for being late and missing the train you asshole!"

_**Gekkukan College Dorms**_

'_**It has to be around here somewhere…' **_Ken looked around the campus and then back at the map, sighing he continued to walk on, "Come on….where is her dorm at…"

A college student with long brown hair, from a distance spotted Ken walking around with a confused look upon his face, "Uhh, hey kid who or what are you searchin' for?"

"Um…" the brown-haired student walked up to him so he would have to speak so loudly, "I'm looking for a girl by the name of Fuuka Yamagishi…do you by any chance know where her dorm is?" Ken asked politely.

"Ah, yeah sure follow me, kid. So what's your name?" the brown haired student quickly strikes up a conversation with the younger pupil.

Ken without hesitation answered him, "My name is Ken Amada…what's your name?"

"Well, nice to meet ya Ken-kun, the names' Kenji Tomochika and don't wear it out, little dude." A goofy grin painted Kenji's face as looked around the people to see the numbers on the dorm.

"We should be coming up on it…there should be a pond around this corner, which is close to her dorm." Kenji said in a low tone. Ken continued to follow behind him closely due to the fact he was not all that use to being around college students.

A loud laughter was heard not too far from where Kenji and Ken was heading. "Man, I know you heard that…might be her around the corner with a handful of girls…" Kenji said with a hint of excitement in his voice and a pervert look on his face.

'_**I hope she's around the corner…' **_he thought nervously.

As Kenji reached the end of the corner turned around to see Kenji lagging behind with a nervous look, "Hey, hurry up she's right around the corner, not even joking."

Nodding Ken speed walk up to him to see a happy young college women happily laughing with her friends, "Hey, Fuuka-senpai! Hey!" he jumped up and down waving his arms above his head.

The young women turned around to see two brown-haired boys, "Oh, hello Kenji-kun, Ken-kun…I wasn't expecting..." she stopped midway as she remember the reason for Ken showing up, "Oh! I know now, we were going to go to Inaba…alright well come on Ken-kun, bye everyone!"

Fuuka and Ken walked into the dorm to grab her luggage while they conversed with each other.

_**Amagi Inn in Inaba**_

"Oh what the hell…Come on Mitsuru pick up the phone!" Akihiko yelled into the answer machine glaring angrily at his cell phone. Growing impatient Akihiko slammed his phone on the ground and continued to curse loudly.

A knock was heard from his door, "Err, who is it?" he said hesitantly.

"Yukiko…" came an answer from outside the closed door.

Akihiko thought to himself quietly, "Come in…" Yukiko entered with grace in each of her steps. Akihiko couldn't help but blush when he saw her, she too blushed but covered her face up.

"So, have you been able to get in touch with your friend?" Yukiko asked through her blush.

"Nope, she hasn't picked up yet…I'm hoping that she'd at least be waiting at the convenience store, Junes" he said stooping down and began to fiddle with his shoe strings.

"Well, I do wish you luck. Yosuke should be working today so you both can hang on during one of his breaks at Junes…" Yukiko smiled brightly at him and he smiled back nodding his head.

"Thank you, and umm don't mind the mess really…I'll clean it up…" rubbing the back of his head nervously. They both glance at the mess around the room silently.

_**Tatsumi Textile Shop**_

A few kids out side of the textile shop were causing trouble and throwing eggs at the shop. "Hey, what the hell you guys think your doin'?" Kanji yelled at the top of his lungs almost scaring most of the kids.

"Oh, damn man…it's the Tatsumi kid…" one of the punks said timidly. The leader of the punks slammed his foot down, "Pfft! I ain't scared of shit. If he wants a fight then I'll give him a can of kick ass!"

Angry, Kanji punched the side of the wall, "You bastards really wanna fuck with me today, huh?" a little bit of blood bubbled up and flowed loosely from his tightly gripped fist.

"Err, maybe we should really leave him alone…I heard he took on a whole biker gang a couple of years back…" another of the punks' groggiest voice aroused from behind the leader.

"I'll give ya a fucking chance to split and run like the little bitches you are…" Kanji said as calmly as he could, but the calmness quickly faded when he raised his bloodied fist and cracked his knuckles, "Or I could give YOU all a can of kick ass!"

Before they could even throw down, Chie and Seta came down from the northern shopping district, they seemed to be having a good time. "Seems like you and Yosuke-kun get along better than I thought…Huh?" Seta turned his head to see Kanji about to fight a gang of delinquents.

Randomly from out of nowhere the loud sound of a whistle came to each and every one of their ears. As all the boys turned around, Seta being closer to Chie, who blew the whistle, was really irritated that she blew the whistle right next to his ear, "Really in my ear…? Chie-chan where did you get that from…?"

"Oh! This…yeah your uncle gave it to me when I first went into training as a police officer! Now back to business…." Chie proceeded to turn her attention to a group of shocked delinquents, "You delinquents better scram before I take you all in for vandalism and attempted assault."

"Man, guys lets scat…this isn't worth our time." The punk leader and the rest of his delinquent friends ran to the northern district.

Kanji almost exploded at Chie, "WHAT THE HELL CHIE-SENPAI! YOU DIDN'T ARREST THEM? WHATS THE USE OF BEING A COP IF YOU DON'T DO YOUR DAMN JOB?" he scolded at her loudly.

Seta backed away from the two arguing, Chie only grew impatient as she was getting scolded at by Kanji.

As soon as Kanji was gasping for breath from yelling at her, she decided it was her turn to get him back but in a calm way, "Look, Kanji-kun I let those idiots go because, I've seen them before and trust me I'mma take care of 'em. Now, Seta and I will help you clean up this mess…"

"Oh…Okay why didn't you say that before senpai…?" this time the only answer Kanji received from Chie was her foot slamming heavily on top of his.

"We need to wrap your hand up…" and with that she proceeded to open the entrance door to Tatsumi textile, as Seta followed with a hand full of Kanji's shirt in his hand, dragging him inside. Kanji didn't try to struggle but, only complied mumbling curses under his breath.

_**Junes Grocery Department**_

"So, Nanako-chan what would you like to get?" Naoto asked while she searched throughout the foods. Teddy ran all around the store picking up random things and placing them in the wrong areas.

Nanako thought a for a little while as Teddy was grabbing everything that was in sight and what he thought would be great to mix together, "Well, I think since it's to celebrate big bro's coming home…we should make his favorite foods…which are almost most of the foods Teddy grabbed" she smiled giggling at Naoto and Teddy who were having a conflict about the number of foods he picked up.

"Look, Teddy we don't need that many." Naoto said take the frozen foods out of his hand one by one only to have Teddy snatch them back.

Teddy quickly hide the food behind his back, "But this is a beary important situation!"

"…Look oh forget it…Teddy you pay for what you pick up while I pay for what me and Nanako-chan picks up, deal?" Naoto stuck her arm out in front of the blonde haired boy.

It took a while for Teddy to shake her hand for fear she would quickly somehow take the foods from his grasp, "Hmm…alright deal good luck Nao-chan, Nanako-chan!" with a shake and a smile both of them went their separate ways to go shopping for food.

"Alright, Nanako-chan let's see if everyone will accept our food goods instead of Teddy's" Naoto smirked with a small shopping basket in hand. Nanako took the basket from her and grabbed a cart smiling, "I think we'll be needing this."

_**Outside Of Junes**_

"Hahaha! Are you serious man? When was this?" Akihiko held his stomach as he laughed. Yosuke who was in tears from laughing continued on through the story, but was soon too interrupted by a loud thump on the table they sat at.

Yosuke sighed miserably, "Look, Chie I'm not buying you no more damn steak" as both of them turn around they saw an angry redheaded woman. Gasping Yosuke's whole body shook _**'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! That's defiantly NOT Chie-chan'**_

"Err…." Yosuke started off as quietly as he could, started chewing his nails nervously _**'Dude, like seriously I've never been this nervous before since me and Chie had our first kiss…what's this strange vibe I'm getting from this chick…?' **_

"Akihiko…" the redheaded woman started off in a threatening tone.

"Oh, shit….Mitsuru please forgive me…?" Akihiko said weakly as he was so shaken up he fell out his chair landing on his knees and began bowing his head.

Yosuke quickly jumped out of his chair almost knocking his over as well, "Err…I shouldn't umm…I…Hehehe…bye!" he laughed nervously backing away from the awkward situation.

"Forgiveness is all you can ask for? Where the hell have you been!" Mitsuru yelled at him grabbing the back of his shirt collar.

"Well, I…I was having a hard time finding this place and I was getting a tour around and…and…err…"

Silence went pass for a few minutes between both of them, until Akihiko felt Mitsuru's warm embrace, "Well I'm just glad you made it here safely." As quickly as she embraced him she let him go and grabbed his hand as she rose up.

Akihiko stayed quiet with his full attention on Mitsuru. "I know…you want to know why I called everyone down here right. Well it's because, I believe there is a group of people here who also use _**persona's**_but differently."

"I see…" he looked down his hands and Mitsuru put hers over his to grab his attention.

Akihiko looked Mitsuru in the eye this time seeing nothing but fear and anger, "What else is bothering you?"

She loosened her grip on his hands, "You remember _**him **_right…?" Akihiko nodded slowly as the memories in his mind continuously crossed paths. "Well…"

"Oh HEY AKIHIKO!" Chie yelled waving at him with Seta and an extremely pissed off Kanji trailing behind her, "Hey, what's up? And is this one of your friends?"

Mitsuru gave Akihiko a confused look, "Err, this redhead woman here is the one I was searching for a few days back, and Mitsuru these are the guys that actually showed me around a bit when I departed the train."

"Nice too meet you all." Mitsuru rose from her chair and bowed respectfully, Seta and Chie did the same and Kanji was forced.

There was a moment of silence after everyone introduced themselves to Mitsuru. Akihiko on the other hand was so nervous that the spoon he kept fiddling around with for a while had bent.

Mitsuru looked through her cell phone, Chie being noisy looked over her shoulder, "Who ya callin'?"

"An old friend of me and Akihiko, they are supposed to be arriving some time tomorrow…"

"Oh…How many?"

"Five." She answered bluntly.

"Oh…" Chie went silent for a moment and began picking underneath her nails. At this point, Kanji irritably left them walking up to one of Junes outside stands.

"HEY, Kanji-kun could ya order me some steak please…make that six please!" Chie smiled at the punk who seemed to just shrugged and turned to everyone else.

"Would anyone else like to _ORDER _anything…?"

"Kanji-kun…"

"What…?"

"That's not a nice tone you're using in front of our guest."

"I don't give a fuck."

Akihiko glanced from Kanji to Chie and then at Mitsuru who only just stared at him, "Uh, heh what would you like Mitsuru…?" he asked in a polite yet nervous tone.

Mitsuru continued to stare at him for a few seconds and then looked at Kanji, "Give me the healthiest dish they have, please."

Kanji muttered angrily under his breath _**'Who the fuck does she think I am…a maid…grr damn Chie-senpai started this shit…I'mma get her…' **_quickly Kanji turned his glare to Akihiko who just shook his head, "Fine, ehh Seta-senpai you want something' before I go and place an order?"

"No, its quiet fine" he answered politely without a care in the world

_**Inside Junes**_

Yosuke walked around with goods in his arms, he sighed as he stocked the items back on the shelves, "That was so freakin' scary…I hope nothing like that happens again…but what was that weird feeling…"

"Hello, Hanamura" Naoto said calmly. Yosuke flailed his arms in the air dropping everything in his grasp and dropped to his knees with his eyes closed tight.

"Please don't hurt me, please, oh please, oh please don't hurt me….I didn't do nothing I swear it!" he pleaded silently and looked up slowly to see Naoto giving him a blank look and Nanako with the items in hand that he dropped.

"Uh…oh I didn't know…ugh…" Yosuke slumped against the shelf, "I'm sorry it's just that someone I ran into made me extremely uneasy today. I just…ugh never mind."

Naoto held her hand out as Nanako helped Yosuke, by stocking the items on shelves she could reach, "It's alright senpai."

"Thank you two, both" Yosuke extended his hand also accepting both of the girls help.

As all three of them continued to stock, with a side of adding to the shopping cart, Yosuke started up a conversation.

"What are you two doin' here anyway? And I hope Teddy it's with you, I mean I know he has the day off but, I get enough of that damn bear during my work hours…" Yosuke gave a sour look and continued to stock the items.

Nanako paused giggling at Yosuke. "What's so funny Nanako-chan?" he asked in curiosity eyeing her in the process, "No way, you laughing could only mean one thing…"

Yosuke's attention was quickly pulled to Naoto, "Naoto-kun you brought that damn bear here!"

"Don't accuse me of such things Yosuke-senpai, Teddy came on his own accord the only person I brought here was Nanako-chan." She pointed at Nanako who had stopped giggling and smiled at both Yosuke and Naoto.

Face palming himself Yosuke collected the rest of his goods and quickly walked away from the two girls.

"WAAAHHH!"

Naoto placed her hand on Nanako's back motioning her to move forward and grab the cart, "Well, that must be Teddy." Nanako nodded in agreement, they both walked to the front of the grocery shop to pay for their items.

**Chapter 3: The More the Merrier**

Yukiko knocked on Akihiko's room door once more, "Room service…"

There was a long moment of silence and she sighed deciding to put her ear to the door. She cleared her mind so she could focus on the sounds from behind the closed door and all she heard was loud snoring _**'Well someone who snores worse than Kanji-kun…amazing…'**_

"Well, I guess I'll come pass after I give all the other rooms service" she muttered to herself as she grabbed the basket filled with clean sheets and towels.

_**Author Note: Here is chapter two, and as I said before characters from Persona 1 and 2 may show up in this story. Kinda short but oh well, I ain't got nothin' else to report in. Please, do stay tune to this story and check out my others while you're at it!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	3. The More the Merrier

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

**Chapter 3: The More the Merrier**

Yukiko knocked on Akihiko's room door once more, "Room service…"

There was a long moment of silence and she sighed deciding to put her ear to the door. She cleared her mind so she could focus on the sounds from behind the closed door and all she heard was loud snoring _**'Well someone who snores worse than Kanji-kun…amazing…'**_

"Well, I guess I'll come pass after I give all the other rooms' service" she muttered to herself as she grabbed the two baskets one filled with clean sheets and towels and the other filled with used sheets and towels.

As she continued down the hall to check on other rooms until she overheard a conversation between two of the Amagi Inn maids.

"_Did you hear?"_ whispered the first maid.

"_Hear about what?" _the second maid questioned as she folded towels neatly setting them in the basket beside her.

"_You can't be joking…About Mitsuru Kirijo being somewhere here in Inaba!" _she excitedly whispered to her friend like some fan girl over a teen pop star.

"_Oh, yeah I heard apparently she is here on some business or something…" _the second maid stopped folding to hold a conversation.

"_I heard that she was on vacation! But, that not the only rumor that's going around, I heard that Hidehiko Uesugi the popular talk-show host is coming to Inaba for vacation!" _she jumped out of her seat with joy.

Both the maids squealed in excitement and continued to talk with the baskets in hand. _**'Uesugi…? Now, that they mention it a lot of popular people are coming to Inaba…'**_ Yukiko thought as she dumped the dirty sheets and towels into a nearby laundry chute.

_**On the Train to Inaba**_

The train ride was long from Iwatodai to Inaba. Junpei slept most of the way too Inaba, Yukari on the other hand was unable to get sleep because of the noise in the train, mostly Junpei's snoring was the main problem. At the moment the train was silent around where she sat until her phone ringtone went off.

_~Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu,_

_Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa ni kakushita hitomi o,_

_Negau koto (tsurakute mo) tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta dakara yuku ne_

_Yume no naka (mezametara) mata aeru yo~_

Yukari fumbled to get to her phone, before she opened it she looked at the caller ID and then flipped it open realizing it was a friend, "Hey, Fuuka! How's everything going?"

"_Everything is going good Yukari-chan, Koro-chan and Ken-kun is with me at the train station, have you reached Inaba yet?"_

"Nope, though we are almost there…have you talked to Mitsuru-senpai yet?"

"_No, I haven't talked to Akihiko-senpai or Mitsuru-senpai, but they should already be in Inaba."_

"Well, yeah I know for a fact Mitsuru is there with Aegis. As for Akihiko-senpai…I'm not entirely sure."

Yukari continued to converse with Fuuka over the phone and Junpei was busy playing his PsP with his headphones plugged, "AWWW HELL YEAH SCORE!" he said loudly. Yukari looked at Junpei and shushed him, signaling that she was on the phone with Fuuka.

Junpei pushed his game taking out his earplugs, "My bad Yuka-tan…"

"UGH, this ISN'T what I asked for! You incompetent fool! You don't honestly think I can work with this do you!" said an angry young man sitting a few chairs behind Yukari and Junpei.

"Oh for the love of…Listen Fuuka I'll call you back, some idiot on this train doesn't know how to pipe down. Yeah…okay bye be safe." Yukari hung up her phone and peeked around her seat to see a man with nicely slick black hair, he had on a black suit.

The man seemed high his in intellectuals or at least Yukari thought by judging his looks. "Man who the hell was that screaming? Sounded like an old lady giving birth to something hideous…" Junpei snickered as he finished his sentence.

Yukari looked at him with a look of disgust on her face, "Junpei….YOU SICK BASTARD! That WASN'T funny!" she slapped him hard on his jaw.

Junpei rubbed his jaw silently mumbling to himself, "Geez, Yuka-tan you don't gotta hit me so hard…" he sighed and went back to playing his game.

"Well, I would have to hit you if you weren't being so obnoxious." Yukari fold her arms facing away from him, "Though…I do wonder who that guy was back there yelling…"

"Whatever Yuka-tan…" Junpei said silently to himself and looked out the window seeing nothing but open fields _**'Eh, country huh...? I never been anywhere near the country but, now I'm forced to go into the country…just great it's gonna be boring…' **_he sighed and decided to take a nap the rest of the way to Inaba.

_**Iwatodai Station**_

"This is ridiculous…How long do we have to wait for a damn train!" said an impatient soon to be passenger. Everyone behind him was also getting roweled up and started cursing and yelling.

"These people are pathetic…" said a man who was dressed to impress, with a pair of orange sunglasses and a gray fedora hat. He glanced down at his watch and decided to go sit down on a bench that was nearby _**'Wonder if Inaba is gonna be there…pfft I hope not he was annoying as hell.'**_

"Tch, the years seem to just get tougher and tougher…I just gotta continue to put on acts…" he said to himself thinking about his youthful days.

"Yeah, Yukari-chan said that there was someone on the train was causing some sort of trouble…" the man overheard a conversation that was going on nearby and decided to listen in on it.

"Oh, hmm I hope we wouldn't have that problem on the way to Inaba. I honestly would really rather not deal with anyone's foolishness." Came a deeper yet younger voice.

As soon as he heard the name Inaba he jumped up and walked around the corner from where he heard them, "Excuse me but, did I just hear someone say Inaba?"

The white dog started to bark at him growling defensively, "Oh, I'm sorry sir! Normal Koro-chan is nice to people…but, yes we are going to Inaba…" said the girl with teal colored hair trying to calm down the dog.

"Ah, it's alright didn't scare me one bit. And it just so happens that me and you are going to the same place…you would mind me sitting with you all now do ya?" the man asked with a smirk on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure, you can sit with us, by the way my name is Ken Amada…" a young teen with short brown hair introduced himself with a slight smile on his face, "And this girl hear is Fuuka Yamagishi and the dog is Koromaru, but we call him Koro-chan."

"Nice to meet ya'll, the name is Hidehiko Uesugi. You might have heard of me from a talk show or something…but I'd rather not talk about it…" Hidehiko said in a low regretful tone but had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, we heard of you about eight years ago on the show Who's Who." Ken smiled lightly at the memories from his old dorm eight years ago, "Also, heard that your ego is gonna make your head explode…"

Hidehiko kiddingly punched Ken on the arm, "My head ain't gonna explode kid! If you ask me the celebrity Kei Nanjo is the one whose head is gonna explode…I honestly don't see how that guy can live with himself."

They all continued to converse with each other while they waited patiently for the train to arrive, while other people were ready to start a riot complaining that the train is late coming.

_**Dojima Residents**_

"Seta-kun wake up! If you don't get up I'm gonna kick your door down." Chie said in a serious tone as she knocked as hard as she can on the door.

"Normally he's by this time" Nanako twisted her hair around he fingers. Yosuke was sitting on the steps listening to his music, he seemed to be jamming out loudly.

Chie smacked Yosuke in the back of his head, "Hey mister! You do something about Seta I can't do everything on my own!"

"Ouch! What the heck Chie! Just let him wake up when he wants to…" Yosuke muttered as he went back to listen to his music only to hear nothing but Chie's voice.

"So what are you listening to now Yosuke-kun?" Chie smirked opening the palm of hand showing that she had his music player in her hands, "Now, be a good boyfriend and friend by waking Seta up, I know you know how to pick locks."

Yosuke dumbfounded proceeded to get out his credit card from his wallet. He then pressed his ear against the door and the card in between the door lock, he carefully listened until he heard a click.

Gripping the doorknob Yosuke opened it with ease, "There it's open, and can I have my music player back please?"

Chie jumped up and down excitedly and gave Yosuke a small kiss on the cheek causing him to blush slightly. She placed his music player in his open hand, "You can go back to listening to your music if you want!"

Nanako squeezed past the two love birds and jumped on her cousin's futon. She began to shake him lightly, "Hey big bro time to get up. Come on Chie-chan and Yosuke are here, and we're all gonna go to store together!"

Chie smiled lightly at Nanako, "Aw, she's so adorable isn't she Yosuke?" she whispered to Yosuke who nodded smiling, "Hey Seta-kun wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!"

Chie joined Nanako by jumping on Seta's futon, Yosuke on the other hand sat down on the small couch that was against the window. Chie proceeded to shaking Seta viciously, "WAKE UP!" only then was he stirring to consciousness.

He began mumbling as his eyes constantly open struggled to stay open, he raised his hands up to rub his eyes. "How'd you guys get in my room…?" he sluggishly asked as he was being dragged out of bed by Nanako and Chie.

"Come on sleepy head no time to sleep! The sun is bright the day is alive! While you're in here sleeping your days away…" Chie pulled Seta up to his feet and hugged him tightly, "Now, me, Nanako-chan, and Yosuke-kun are going to be down stairs waiting. Once you're ready we are gonna head to Kanji's place."

Yosuke and Nanako was at his door already waving at him, Chie happily walked over there and closed the door. Seta just stared blankly at the door wobbling from side to side only to fall flat on his face _**'They just had to wake me up…'**_

_**Shirogane Apartment**_

"Ngh! Stupid knife…" Naoto cradled her bloody hand, "Maybe it was a bad idea to start cutting fruits in the morning just for lunch." She looked at the clock _**'5: 30 Rise is probably going to be here any minute.'**_

Turing on the fossett Naoto stuck her bloodied finger under the warm water. As she was just finishing she reached for a cloth and pressed it against her finger, sighing she made her way to the door and unlocked it early and then sat down on the couch.

She laid her head back looking up at the ceiling thinking about the day at the train station _**'Sanada-san…hmm there has to be more behind him, I just know it.' **_

Naoto jumped up startled as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she looked around with the cloth still pressed firmly against her finger, "What the hell was that…" her heart was racing as her alertness sky rocketed.

'_**I know someone touched my shoulder…' **_she gritted her teeth and plopped back down on the couch waiting for Rise to arrive.

'_Nothing is as it may seem, Naoto Shirogane…'_

This time Naoto jumped up from the couch and grabbed her gun abandoning the bloodied cloth she once held, "Who was that?"

'_Why I am who I am, nothing you should be concerned about…'_

"Where the hell are you and why are you here!" Naoto turned her head looking throughout her apartment with her gun in hand.

'_I am everywhere. I am here to give warning, your friends would never take heed to the warning you and few __**others **__are to receive. I choose only the best after all…'_

"Tch…" a sudden sharp wave of pain ran through Naoto's head, "Dammit…what do you want…"

'_Hehehe now is not the time to tell, but something dangerous is among thee __**persona-users **__and it will continue to draw near.'_

Naoto let out a sharp gasp as she gripped her head, clasping to her knees, "Ngh! Leave me alone!" she yelled loudly, and began to lose consciousness.

_**Shiroku Store**_

"_Jun what do you mean you can't meet me at the damn train?"_

"I mean what I mean, what else do you want me to explain to you?" Jun said getting upset at his friend over the phone.

"_Listen, girly-man me and my band are scheduled to play in Inaba for the next few days and you're gonna help me flouriest boy!"_

Jun sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll help you and your band unload…"

"_Thanks there flouriest boy I knew you'd see it my way, now bye-bye."_

"Whatever you say, see ya whenever…" Jun hung up the phone sighing, "Ma'am thank you for allowing me to use your phone."

"No problem dear, now have yourself a wonderful day now!" the old shop keeper smiled at Jun as he left the store.

'_**Sometimes, I hate the guy…as if his band is really that much of a big deal…' **_Jun walked from the southern shopping district to the northern shopping district with his hands in his pocket and head down, "I'm thinking too much…I should go get something to eat." And with that he was heading to the Chinese Diner Aiya.

"Umf! Hey, be careful kid!" Jun said irritably to a group that was passing by and mistakenly bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry sir we didn't mean to really!" said a girl with short brown hair who held hands with a boy with hand the same colored hair but his was a bit messy. The other two just bowed quickly mumbling their apologies and ran to catch up with the other two.

Jun continued to walk onward too his destination _**'Damn, why did I come to the country…these kids are worse than city kids.'**_

_**Amagi Inn**_

'_**Okay, it's about 6:00 so maybe Akihiko-san is awake by now' **_this was Yukiko's fourth time coming around and she wasn't too happy about it, she was supposed to be off a few minutes ago heading to Kanji's to meet her friends there.

"Huh? Oh, come in…" Akihiko said from behind the door.

'_**Yes, yes, yes! He's finally awake…though he sounds a bit groggy…' **_Yukiko thought happily to herself and proceeded to enter his room, "I tried knocking on your door a few other time but, you never answered."

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that I was knocked out sleep." He stretched his back out hearing a loud crack, "Oh, damn hahaha sounded like thunder for a second."

Yukiko cover her mouth giggling, "Yes, it almost sounded like thunder." They both shared a few laughs and then gained their composures.

"So, what do you and your friends planning today?" Akihiko asked putting his shirt on and searched for a pair of normal fit jeans. Yukiko stripped his bed of the dirty sheets and began replacing them with clean sheets.

"Well…we were thinking about going to Tatsumi Textiles shop at the central shopping district." Yukiko placed at pillow case on his pillow.

Akihiko smiled as he found a pair of his favorite jeans and walked to the bathroom throwing out the dirty towel into the basket, and then closed the door to change but continued to talk to Yukiko. "Oh is that so? Well have fun with whatever you guys got planned but, don't do anything stupid. I may not look like it but, I'm a cop."

"A cop…you know you and Chie-chan would get along perfectly, not to mention Seta-kun's uncle Dojima-san." Yukiko said finishing the bed she looked at the nightstand too see a small stuff bunny and gave it an odd look, "But, on the other hand you mentioned the last time that you were going to pick your friends up today?"

"Hmm….? Oh, yeah actually all of them should be here today…speaking of which I should probably get going before Mitsuru hands my ass right back to me…but in a painful way."

Yukiko sat the clean towel on the bed, "I see well, I do hope you enjoy your day. Tell your friends I said hello, if you don't mind."

_**Inaba Station**_

"Ugh, come on Mitsuru-senpai do we really have to wait for Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei sulked on the bench that was right outside Inaba station, Yukari gave him a glare. "Stop complaining Junpei…you've been doing that around ME the whole time on the train!"

"Stop complaining Junpei, you've been doing that the whole time on the train." Junpei mocked Yukari grinning at her. His mocking earned him two slaps on each side of his face, "HEY! Ouch no fair!"

Yukari and Mitsuru grinned at each other, "Well, Iori we would want another execution to take place now do we…?" Mitsuru threatened Junpei giving him a dark glare.

"Wait….wait, wait! You can't do that! Can you….?" Junpei shook at the thought of having another execution, "Oh, damn….I promised I would never think of that night ever again!"

Yukari snickered and patted Junpei on the head, "Calm down geez."

From a distance of where the former S.E.E.S members stood they could hear yelling from across the street. "Hey that's that _**guy**_ from the train…" Yukari whispered as she looked across the road.

Junpei scratched his head trying to think of what she was talking about, "OH, yeah that _**guy **_dude, Mitsuru-senpai he was a complete ass apparently on the train. He was yelling about some crazy shit, too bad you weren't there to hear it."

"Wait, I know him…" Mitsuru glared hard at the man across the street. Yukari looked at Mitsuru with confusion, "You know him?"

"Not personally but, he is an owner of a major company, not sure which one though…" she said while opening her phone to send a text to Akihiko.

"Eh, don't stress it senpai your worrying waayy too damn much for a women with your beauty." Junpei smirked complementing Mitsuru, who glanced at him smiling slightly.

Yukari face palmed herself _**'I can't believe he just said that…' **_Yukari folded her arms on the bench table resting her chin on top looking at Junpei and Mitsuru.

"Now, Iori thank you for the kind complements but I must say…" Mitsuru looked sharply at Junpei changing her demeanor and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, coming within inches of his face, "Do **not **look at me the way you just did a moment ago, Okay?"

Shakily he nodded his head with a big cheeky smile and held his breath while Mitsuru was inches away from his face _**'Geez, Mitsuru-senpai can be scary at all TIMES…though it's good to see she hasn't changed…'**_

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai where's Aegis at? I heard that you got her with you." Junpei changed the subject asking about their robotic humanoid friend. Mitsuru looked at her watch, "Hm, 6:30…and yes Iori she is with me. And don't worry you'll see her soon, okay?" they all conversed with each other as they waited for Akihiko to arrive.

_**Outside Junes**_

Seta and the others came walking up to their old spot where they met up at to explain the murdering. Naoto and Rise where already there along with Kanji and Yukiko.

"There you are Kanji-kun! We've been looking all over for you." Chie huffed crossing her arms. Yosuke grabbed a seat across from Kanji, "Hey what's up with Naoto-kun?"

Kanji shrugged as he played angry birds on his phone, Rise patted Naoto on the back, "Naoto-kun, the others are here…" she lifted her head slightly looking at everyone with sluggish eyes, "Come on sleepy head you gotta wake up some time."

Naoto went back to hiding her head earning a sigh from Rise. "I don't know what's wrong with her today, well she did seem kinda weird when I went to pick her up."

"Maybe, she's not having a good day or something?" Chie poked Naoto's shoulder, Nanako pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Hello, Nanako-chan how are you doing today?" Yukiko asked as she sat down beside her. "Well, I'm doing good today, how are you?" she asked happily.

As Nanako and Yukiko continued to converse, Seta was looking over Kanji's shoulder being noisy along with Yosuke.

"Whatcha playing Kanji?" Seta looked over his shoulder to see him playing a mobile game on his phone. "Oh, uh some game called angry birds it's actually kinda fun you should try it senpai." Kanji showed off the game to Seta, showing him how to play.

Yosuke placed his hand on Seta's head and moved it to the side to see, "Oh, dude Kanji that looks like a pretty interesting game…"

"No"

"No, what? I didn't ask for anything…"

"Yosuke-senpai man I know you're gonna ask me if you could borrow my phone to play the game."

"But…."

"Dude, you don't think I know what happened between you and Chie? You broke her dvd dude."

Yosuke threw his arms up in defeat, "Screw this I give up. I'm going to go order something…" he stormed over to one of the Junes stands.

"Oh, Yosuke-kun steak for me please!" Chie waved her hand at him with a huge smile on her face. Yukiko tapped Naoto on the shoulder, "Naoto-kun what's wrong…? It's not normal for you to be like this…"

Everyone, except Yosuke, had their attention on Naoto who still wasn't willing to talk to them. "Naoto, come on you've been quiet all the way here…" Rise pleaded and laid her head next too Naoto's and nudged her.

"I'm just not in the mood right now…" Naoto mumbled lifting her head up slightly looking at everyone. Yukiko then decided to grab Naoto by the arm, "Come on you need to get up walk around, then you'll feel a bit better" Naoto continued to mumble as she was dragged to her feet and forced to walk around.

_**Inaba Station**_

Akihiko came rushing up to the station in time to see all of the ex-S.E.E.S members waiting for him, "Oh, hell was I really this late?" he scratched the back of his neck sighing.

"Akihiko-san not like you to be late…" Ken said with a smirk on his face. Fuuka greeted him with a hug, "A second train that was coming here was able to let us board so that's how we got here early."

Akihiko returned the hug, and greeted them all, "Sorry, I'm late this place can get confusing ya know." He laughed nervously and took a seat next to Mitsuru.

"Is it really that big here, Akihiko? I heard this place ain't really nothin' to talk about…" Junpei remarked unexcitedly as he played his psp. "Actually, this place is small but it has a city nearby" Akihiko replied.

"No shittin' me?"

"Not jokin' I'll show you when we have the time"

Yukari got up grabbing her bags, "Can we at least go get checked in to the Amagi Inn before we start getting into serious talk, please?" Fuuka nodded in agreement, "We should go get ourselves checked in."

"Of course, let's be off then…." Mitsuru said getting up. They all walked off away from the train station making their way too Amagi Inn.

"So Sanada-san…"

"Yes, Mitsuru?"

"Why so late again, hmm?"

"Ehh…do we really have to go through this Mitsuru…"

Junpei decided to butt into their conversation, "You late Akihiko-san? No waayy man, Mitsuru you gotta be bullshittin' us."

"Ugh, Junpei stay out of our conversation!"

"Can't help but to butt in, you two are walkin' right next to me."

"Doesn't mean you have to put in your two cents of bullshit."

"Bro, I don't speak bullshit, I speak what I see dude."

"Junpei that doesn't even make any sense what so ever!" Akihiko yelled at Junpei who had a stupid grin on his face.

"Sure it does…if you think about it…I think…" Junpei muttered the last part to himself silently.

There was a few moments of silence between Junpei and Akihiko, who abandon his conversation with Mitsuru to argue with Junpei.

Fuuka and Ken were deep in conversation about food as Yukari had Koromaru by her side. Yukari sighed as she listened to Junpei and Akihiko argue _**'Junpei never ceases to amaze me with his stupid arguments…'**_

**Chapter 4: I Have a Dream**

"Oh, wow…" Fuuka looked around the Amagi Inn with surprise. Koromaru ran pass her barking happily. Ken walked up behind Fuuka and put his arm around her shoulder, "Looks like a cool enough place, right Fuuka-chan?"

Fuuka nodded happily as he motioned her to sit down on a nearby seat.

"So your telling me, that you guys DON'T have enough rooms for us separately?" Junpei asked as he leaned against the wall, Akihiko stepped in front of Junpei. "How's about I'll pay for the two guys to stay in my room with me?" he put a payment down on looking at the older lady.

Yukari walked up to Fuuka and Ken, "You two seem so much closer than before." Ken blushed slightly, "Just friends…just friend Yukari-chan." Both Fuuka and Yukari laughed a little.

"Are you sure Akihiko? I mean like, I can pay for me and Ken but the girls are gonna have to pay their own way…" Junpei scratched the back of his neck looking at Akihiko. "Yeah, I'm positive. I don't really mind you guys bunking in with me. Mitsuru will probably be putting a payment on for her and the other girls."

Akihiko turned around, "Hey, Mitsuru come here for a second…" Mitsuru then sat her stuff down beside Ken. "What is it Sanada?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Just wondering if you are going to pay for Yukari and Fuuka to stay with you…"

"….."

Junpei nervously whistled as he whipped out his cell phone. Mitsuru's somewhat cold gaze traveled from Akihiko to Junpei. "W-what?" Junpei laughed nervously as he broke in sweat.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes…."

Akihiko smiled, "Alright, see Junpei that wasn't too hard now was it?" he then darkened his smiled, "Or are you still scared since that _**night**_?"

"H-hell n-no man, I ain't scared of nothin'!" sharply Junpei turned around and walked over to where the others were sitting.

The front entrance door opened as the lobby area was filled with loud and unruliness.

"Please, please, please Kanji-kun!" Teddy pleaded to the bigger man.

"Hell, NO" Kanji pushed him away, "You're really startin' to be a pain in the ass Ted!"

Junpei and the others gave the group an awkward look. "Who the hell are these damn kids…?" Junpei mumbled under his breath earning an irritated look from Yukari.

"Oh you can't be talking Junpei…" Yukari elbowed Junpei in his side. "Ouch, what? They are annoying…"

"Well what Yukari-chan is trying to say is that they are no different from what you all use to act like" Ken explained to Junpei who closed his phone. "Man, I don't know what the fuck you guys are talkin' 'bout we ain't ever act like that…I mean I was loud but, not like that…"

Yosuke came in laughing at the two, "Gosh, you two can't go nowhere without turning something cool into a violent scene." Seta also walked in sighing along with Chie who was grumbling something under her breath.

"AKIHIKO-SAN!" before Akihiko could turn around he found himself being hugged on by the ex-teen pop start. "Err, heh hey Rise-chan…"

"Oooh, Akihiko-san's got a girl. This is pure gold…" Junpei snickered as he earned an awkward look from Koromaru who groaned, "What? It's true Koro just check 'em out."

"Hey, are these your friends you've been telling us about?" Rise asked jumping up and down excitedly. Akihiko sighed with a light smile on his face, "Yeah, these are them…with the acceptation of two…" he whispered the last part to himself.

'_**Well, this is certainly a lot of people…'**_ Yukiko thought to herself. Everyone seemed to gaze at each other with a confused look as time seemed to be at a standstill for them all.

Seta stepped up first to introduce himself, "Hello…my name is Seta Souji…" Yosuke put his hand on Seta's shoulder, "Yeah, and I'm his bud Yosuke Hanamura. Also, if you're lookin' for a place to eat I know this sweet place called Junes!"

Chie punched him in the arm, "This is NOT a time to promote your store, Yosuke!" she then cleared her throat, "Ahem, umm sorry about that, my name is Chie Satonaka, pleased to meet you!"

"Hi, hi! My name's Risette Kujikawa!" Rise waved both her hands with a huge smile on her face.

Junpei and Ken both jumped up from their seat, "No, shittin' me…the real Risette Kujikawa…?" Junpei said as he stared at her figure. Ken stared at her with an astonished look, "Y-you…the ex-pop star…? You so…." Both of the boys began to turn as red as a tomato.

Yukari plopped down where Ken was seated at next to Fuuka, "This is going to be a long day…"

As Junpei and Ken was consumed with the beauty of Rise, Naoto stepped in from behind Kanji, "I'm Naoto Shirogane, you may have heard of the Shirogane detective line?"

Yukari's eyes widen as she looked at Naoto _**'N-no way…the resemblance…!' **_Fuuka was also a little shocked at the resemblance, but was able to hide it as the rest introduced themselves.

"Name is Kanji Tatsumi…" Kanji's tone was filled with irritation and un-excitement. Teddy on the other hand was the most hyper of the group, "My name's Teddy." Quickly Teddy made his way over to Yukari and stooped down on his knee, grabbing her hand, "You seem to have overwhelming beauty…and just cannot be ignored."

"Uh…t-th-thanks? I guess…" Yukari blushed a little looking at him with small surprised look.

"Oh man Ted can you NOT hit on ever hot girl you seen man?" Yosuke said glancing at the blonde boy.

"Um, my name is Yukiko Amagi…daughter of the owners here…if you need anything at all I'll try to be free." Yukiko bowed respectfully.

"Nice to meet you all…My name is Yukari Takeba, and those two boys are Junpei Iori, and Ken Amada…" she pointed at the two who were now flirting with Rise.

"And my name is Fuuka Yamagishi, pleased to meet every single one of you." Fuuka smiled as Koromaru came up wagging his tail happily barking, "And that's Koromaru."

"Oh cool lookin' dog!" Kanji stooped down to the dogs level and started petting him, "Whose a cute little doggie?" Koromaru barked happily licking his hand.

"Pretty smart lookin' dog…" Yosuke cracked his neck and scratched his head.

"So…now that we've met and all…" Teddy started out in a happy tone looking at Fuuka and Yukari, "How would you two lovely ladies, love to come have dinner with me?"

_**Author Note: Here's the rest of chapter three. I do apologize for the lateness I know I promised that it would be up in the morning but I had to look over it again and of course finish it up…so yeah I hope ya'll won't be mad with me! And also try to guess what characters are popping up besides P3 and P4 (in the comment of course). Please, do stay tune to this story and check out my others while you're at it!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	4. I Had a Dream

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

**Chapter 4: I Had a Dream**

"Oh, wow…" Fuuka looked around the Amagi Inn with surprise. Koromaru ran pass her barking happily. Ken walked up behind Fuuka and put his arm around her shoulder, "Looks like a cool enough place, right Fuuka-chan?"

Fuuka nodded happily as he motioned her to sit down on a nearby seat.

"So your telling me, that you guys DON'T have enough rooms for us separately?" Junpei asked as he leaned against the wall, Akihiko stepped in front of Junpei. "How's about I'll pay for the two guys to stay in my room with me?" he put a payment down on looking at the older lady.

Yukari walked up to Fuuka and Ken, "You two seem so much closer than before." Ken blushed slightly, "Just friends…just friend Yukari-chan." Both Fuuka and Yukari laughed a little.

"Are you sure Akihiko? I mean like, I can pay for me and Ken but the girls are gonna have to pay their own way…" Junpei scratched the back of his neck looking at Akihiko. "Yeah, I'm positive. I don't really mind you guys bunking in with me. Mitsuru will probably be putting a payment on for her and the other girls."

Akihiko turned around, "Hey, Mitsuru come here for a second…" Mitsuru then sat her stuff down beside Ken. "What is it Sanada?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Just wondering if you are going to pay for Yukari and Fuuka to stay with you…"

"….."

Junpei nervously whistled as he whipped out his cell phone. Mitsuru's somewhat cold gaze traveled from Akihiko to Junpei. "W-what?" Junpei laughed nervously as he broke in sweat.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes…."

Akihiko smiled, "Alright, see Junpei that wasn't too hard now was it?" he then darkened his smiled, "Or are you still scared since that _**night**_?"

"H-hell n-no man, I ain't scared of nothin'!" sharply Junpei turned around and walked over to where the others were sitting.

The front entrance door opened as the lobby area was filled with loud and unruliness.

"Please, please, please Kanji-kun!" Teddy pleaded to the bigger man.

"Hell, NO" Kanji pushed him away, "You're really startin' to be a pain in the ass Ted!"

Junpei and the others gave the group an awkward look. "Who the hell are these damn kids…?" Junpei mumbled under his breath earning an irritated look from Yukari.

"Oh you can't be talking Junpei…" Yukari elbowed Junpei in his side. "Ouch, what? They are annoying…"

"Well what Yukari-chan is trying to say is that they are no different from what you all use to act like" Ken explained to Junpei who closed his phone. "Man, I don't know what the fuck you guys are talkin' 'bout we ain't ever act like that…I mean I was loud but, not like that…"

Yosuke came in laughing at the two, "Gosh, you two can't go nowhere without turning something cool into a violent scene." Seta also walked in sighing along with Chie who was grumbling something under her breath.

"AKIHIKO-SAN!" before Akihiko could turn around he found himself being hugged on by the ex-teen pop start. "Err, heh hey Rise-chan…"

"Oooh, Akihiko-san's got a girl. This is pure gold…" Junpei snickered as he earned an awkward look from Koromaru who groaned, "What? It's true Koro just check 'em out."

"Hey, are these your friends you've been telling us about?" Rise asked jumping up and down excitedly. Akihiko sighed with a light smile on his face, "Yeah, these are them…with the acceptation of two…" he whispered the last part to himself.

'_**Well, this is certainly a lot of people…'**_ Yukiko thought to herself. Everyone seemed to gaze at each other with a confused look as time seemed to be at a standstill for them all.

Seta stepped up first to introduce himself, "Hello…my name is Seta Souji…" Yosuke put his hand on Seta's shoulder, "Yeah, and I'm his bud Yosuke Hanamura. Also, if you're lookin' for a place to eat I know this sweet place called Junes!"

Chie punched him in the arm, "This is NOT a time to promote your store, Yosuke!" she then cleared her throat, "Ahem, umm sorry about that, my name is Chie Satonaka, pleased to meet you!"

"Hi, hi! My name's Risette Kujikawa!" Rise waved both her hands with a huge smile on her face.

Junpei and Ken both jumped up from their seat, "No, shittin' me…the real Risette Kujikawa…?" Junpei said as he stared at her figure. Ken stared at her with an astonished look, "Y-you…the ex-pop star…? You so…." Both of the boys began to turn as red as a tomato.

Yukari plopped down where Ken was seated at next to Fuuka, "This is going to be a long day…"

As Junpei and Ken was consumed with the beauty of Rise, Naoto stepped in from behind Kanji, "I'm Naoto Shirogane, you may have heard of the Shirogane detective line?"

Yukari's eyes widen as she looked at Naoto _**'N-no way…the resemblance…!' **_Fuuka was also a little shocked at the resemblance, but was able to hide it as the rest introduced themselves.

"Name is Kanji Tatsumi…" Kanji's tone was filled with irritation and un-excitement. Teddy on the other hand was the most hyper of the group, "My name's Teddy." Quickly Teddy made his way over to Yukari and stooped down on his knee, grabbing her hand, "You seem to have overwhelming beauty…and just cannot be ignored."

"Uh…t-th-thanks? I guess…" Yukari blushed a little looking at him with small surprised look.

"Oh man Ted can you NOT hit on ever hot girl you seen man?" Yosuke said glancing at the blonde boy.

"Um, my name is Yukiko Amagi…daughter of the owners here…if you need anything at all I'll try to be free." Yukiko bowed respectfully.

"Nice to meet you all…My name is Yukari Takeba, and those two boys are Junpei Iori and Ken Amada…" she pointed at the two who were now flirting with Rise.

"And my name is Fuuka Yamagishi, pleased to meet every single one of you." Fuuka smiled as Koromaru came up wagging his tail happily barking, "And that's Koromaru."

"Oh cool lookin' dog!" Kanji stooped down to the dogs level and started petting him, "Whose a cute little doggie?" Koromaru barked happily licking his hand.

"Pretty smart lookin' dog…" Yosuke cracked his neck and scratched his head.

"So…now that we've met and all…" Teddy started out in a happy tone looking at Fuuka and Yukari, "How would you two lovely ladies, love to come have dinner with me?"

Time had passed by as the group had conversed with each other. After the ex-S.E.E.S's members received their rooms they parted ways with the ex-Investigation Team.

Mitsuru had sat her bags down in the closet. It was too quiet in the room, minus Koromaru's snoring that made Fuuka giggle slightly.

"You know that Teddy guy wasn't all that bad…" Yukari said as she was unpacking her stuff. Fuuka was in sitting down on the bed along with Koromaru who was quickly asleep.

"Yeah, they all seemed like a nice group of people, but…" Fuuka stopped mid-way in her sentence looking down at the floor.

"That Naoto person…looks a lot like _**him**_…" Yukari whispered and stopped unpacking to sit down next to Fuuka.

As the girls continued to talk to each other a knock came from their door. "Who is it?" Mitsuru asked looking at the unlocked door.

There was a long silence before the knock was once again heard. At this time Koromaru had one eye open and was glaring at the door. Mitsuru sighed and stopped what she was doing and headed over to the door, "Look, who the hell is it and what do you want?"

Once again a long silence occurred from behind the door, which only irritated both Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Junpei if that's you, I'm going to hurt you so badly!" Yukari muttered under her breath. Fuuka by this time had stood up, "Aegis…"

"What?"

"Aegis, it's her…Mitsuru-san I thought you said Aegis was somewhere else…?"

"She is and I was planning on picking her up today…"

A long silence came once again, before it was once again interrupted by a knock.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Mitsuru grabbed the knob of the door, slightly opening it to see who it was, "Aegis?"

Yukari quickly stood up, "What is Aegis already doing here?" she made her way to the door as Mitsuru full opened it.

Fuuka had smiled and walked up to Aegis embracing her. Yukari and Mitsuru were to stumped and shocked to hug and greet the robotic humanoid. Aegis returned Fuuka's embrace and smiled at them all.

"I…I don't get it what are you doing here Aegis?"

Aegis looked from side to side before entering the room. Mitsuru along with Yukari had stepped to the side and Fuuka entered closing the door behind them.

"Aegis, why aren't you at the _**place**_?" Mitsuru asked with a stern look on her face.

"Something…is…" Aegis started off as she looked out the window.

"What? What's bothering you all of a suddenly…?"

"I don't know…but I keep having dreams…of _**him**_…" Aegis sighed and held her hands close to her heart. Mitsuru walked over to Aegis and gently laid her hand on her shoulder, "…I don't believe that your _**dreams**_ are the only thing that's bothering you…"

Aegis looked at Mitsuru with her eyes filled with worry, "_**He **_was giving warning…that something would occur…"

"Tch! Aegis that's impossible and a load of bullshit and you know it!" Yukari stomped her foot down irritably. Fuuka only stayed silent looking down at her feet.

Mitsuru turn to Yukari giving her a warning look, but then returned her attention to Aegis, "What did _**he **_tell you Aegis…?"

"_**Shadows**_"

"_**Shadows**_?"

Aegis nodded once, her words had confused the girls as they had their minds stuck on her single answer. Mitsuru sighed heavily _**'What do she mean 'shadows'…?' **_

"Well…Aegis get some rest…" she motioned her over to the bed, but strictly had her mind set on what Aegis had told them.

_**The boy's room**_

Junpei whistled catch Akihiko and Ken's attention.

"What?"

"Dude, what do ya mean what….? I just fucking meet a teen pop star!" Junpei had started drooling with a goof smile on his face.

Ken just looked at Junpei with eyebrow raised, "I don't even wanna know what the hell you're thinking…" Akihiko smacked Junpei on the back of his head.

"OUCH!"

"Stop day dreaming sick thoughts idiot."

"Tch, senpai you're just jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous cuz you don't got my looks and smooth moves"

Akihiko just started at Junpei as if he was an alien, "Junpei let me tell you I'm glad I don't have your looks…."

Junpei slammed his foot down heavily, "And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean…" Akihiko's blank expression had formed into a smirk.

Ken decided to ignore the two, was stuck in deep though _**'What does he mean…? Everything had seemed good so far, besides' the incident here in Inaba…' **_Ken gritted his teeth whispering, "It was just a dream…nothing more…but a dream…"

_**In Yukiko's Room**_

Chie stretched out yawning, "Geez, it's been a while since I've been in your room Yukiko!" Everyone had settled down inside her room and started conversing.

"So what do you guys think of the new peeps?" Yosuke started out, with his arm around Chie's shoulder.

Chie looked at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Chie-chan…"

"Well, if ya ask me they don't seem all that bad…" Kanji said with a smirk on his face. Teddy nodded agreeing with Kanji, "Those girls totally dig me" Kanji turned to look at Teddy with a _'yeah aright'_ look.

"They are okay, but…" Naoto said with a grim look on her face. Rise had grabbed onto Naoto's arm, "Come on Naoto-kun you're getting bad vibes already?" she said in a whiny tone.

"I'm just keeping my guard up. I mean it's it awkward to you all that so many people are coming to Inaba?"

Everyone, except Seta and look at Naoto, Yukiko had looked down, "I'm sure everyone is just on vacation…"

"Let me guess so is all the famous names out there too huh? Kirijo? Uesugi? And lets not forget a few other people." Naoto said coldly looking at everyone, "I mean so many famous people on vacation at once, if you ask me the word _**vacation**_ sounds like a load of bullshit."

"Guys…" Seta said loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What are you doin' over there partner?" Yosuke asked with a goofy grin on his face. He grin was then shot down when Seta looked at him with a blank expression on his face, "Come on bro…what's going on with you? We had just finally got Naoto to talk and now you're gettin' all broody."

"Something…" Seta's eyes seemed to have no life what so ever in them, "…is wrong…"

Chie and Yukiko raise their eyebrows and glanced at each other. Naoto looked at Seta with a slightly concerned look, "Like…?"

"Dreams"

"Sensei you dirty dog you!" everyone had then turned their eyes to Teddy who was wagging his finger, "You're so naughty! Having dirty dreams about Yosuke now are we?" Silence had then took over as Seta grew as red as a tomato along with Yosuke who had bashed Teddy over the head.

"SO not funny Ted!"

Yukiko had busted out laughing while Chie twitched, "That's sick Teddy…that really is…" Kanji was also laughing along with Yukiko, "So glad that joke wasn't directed towards me hahaha! Ted got ya good Yosuke-senpai."

"Tch, shut up Kanji…"

The only two who seemed to keep stern expression's was Naoto and Seta. "Now really isn't the time to be joking Teddy." Naoto said irritably, and then turned her attention to Seta who was still red in the face.

"**NO** the dream had nothing to do with Yosuke…but the _**person **_in my dream did have headphones…" sighing Seta turned his head back towards the window, "The place I was at…it was darkish…but _**he **_had lite the room. _**His **_expression…seemed so sad…and his words so surreal…"

The room had once again grown silent as everyone looked at Seta, who was clearly worried and depressed about something.

**Chapter 5: I Rock the Block**

Hidehiko walked around the central shopping district _**'Why a dashing man such as myself has to come to the boonies? That remains to be unknown…' **_he looked around at the signs, "Don't these country folks got anything good at all?"

Sighing heavily as he made his way to Shiroku store. Before Hidehiko made his way into the store he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Hidehiko what are doing here? Thought being in the country wasn't you style."

"Tch, I can bring this place to life with just my appearance, and what can you do Eriko? Model was it? Yeah, not gonna bring this place to life, now is it?" Hidehiko said sarcastically as he grinned with his arms folded.

Eriko just gave him a bland look, "You still haven't changed one bit…"

Hidehiko continued to grin at her, "Neither have you…with your fancy clothes and whatnots. Also I heard you were trying to also make men's clothing, true or some bullshit rumor?"

"Bullshit rumor"

"That's what I thought. Can't trust that damn media these days, they get so annoying, I'm just about ready to give up this talk show shit."

"…"

"What did I do wrong…?"

"I don't believe you"

"But its true…I'm starting to hate those camera guys and talk show host."

Eriko grabbed onto Hidehiko's arm, catching him by a surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously as she began to pull him to the northern shopping district.

"Just follow me…I know it's all of a sudden but, we're going to lunch!" Eriko exclaimed excitedly and dragged him to the restaurant she wanted to take him too.

As they made their way up to the northern district til they were able to smell the nicely and fully cooked Chinese food. "Ahh….you smell that Uesugi-san?" Eriko said clinging to his arm with a dreamy look plastered on her face.

Hidehiko took a large whiff of the delicious scent, "Mmm…smells really good! Are you paying or…?" they both looked at each other as Eriko smirked, "Fine…I'll pay but I'm not buying a lot."

"Okay, Hidehiko-_san_"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"_No…what would _give you that idea?"

Hidehiko pouted as he held the door open for Eriko who winked at him, "Man, gosh still like you use to be in high school. I swear nothing ever changes…be crazy if we see Nanjo-san, I actually wouldn't wanna see the asshole."

"Yeah it would…wouldn't it? I wish we'd all be able to see each other…" Eriko said as she took a seat at one of the benches. Hidehiko sat down next to her and gave the chief their order.

Eriko pulled out her cell phone looking through her text messages. Hidehiko looked over her shoulder, "Whatcha lookin' at?" Eriko closed her phone, causing Hidehiko to jump a little.

"Through my text messages noisy, anyway…what did you come here for…?"

Hidehiko raised his hand to his chin taking on a thinking pose, "Well I was here for some talk show, but god damn I only wasteland and that ain't no joke…" Eriko glance down for a second trying to think of what to talk about.

Hidehiko then interrupted her thinking, "What are you here for?"

Eriko turned her face up trying to act snooty, "Clothing, modeling…you know the norm for me." She then began in to giggle light as Hidehiko laughed a slightly smiling at her.

The two continued to talk, even as the chief's waiter set their order down on the table.

_**Inaba Station**_

"Where is that flower lovin' idiot…" Eikichi looked around for the slim black haired boy with his band mates.

"Dude when did you say this guy was coming?"

"He should be coming soon TJ…"

The five of them went quiet, with the exception one of the guys snoring. TJ punched his friend in the arm, "Dude, Nate stop snoring, gosh…"

Nate looked at TJ with sheepish eyes and smiled lightly. He then took his hand patted TJ on his shoulder, "Dude…the tide has not yet come bro, the only thing we can do is dance."

TJ glared at Nate with irritable eyes and smacked his hand away, "Screw off bro!"

"Come on bro, lets dance!"

"…Fuck off Nate…"

Eikichi sighed with a distressed look on his face. As his two friends continued to argue, the other two Joshua and K-Ron were in an intense game of cards.

"Go fish"

"Fuck! Why you always gotta do that K-Ron?"

"…just go fish"

"Never….I'MMA PULL OUT MY NINJA CARD BITCH!"

K-Ron sighed muttered curse words under his breath, "Come on so I can count yet another victory for my chart."

"Do you really have that much pride?" Joshua asked with dedicated look. K-Ron just glanced at him for a second before looking back down at his cards, "No, but you are and also uno…"

K-Ron then lifted up from his seat inching closer and closer to Joshua's face, "…bitch"

Joshua then threw his cards up over his head in distressed and gripped his head, "FUCK! NOT ANOTHER LOSS TO YOU! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

K-Ron then walked around the table to the distressed Joshua and patted him on the back, "Their, their, their…at least you're lead bass right? That's something to be proud of!" Joshua then looked up at him with a grim expression.

"Fuck you K-Ron, fuck you"

Nate then looked over at the two with a lazy smile, he threw up the peace sign, "Peace and love bros. If you just dance all your worries will be wild and free"

Eikichi then looked at them all, "Can you all pipe down, I'm trying to think here."

_**Junes (outside)**_

Akihiko and Junpei were hold an intense conversation about boxing. The girls along with Ken just looked at the two.

Yukari then muttered, "I don't see what's so interesting about boxing…"

"I didn't know Junpei-san was interested in boxing…I thought he liked baseball. Hmm…" Ken said with a confused look on his face.

Fuuka was petting Koromaru while he was knocked out sleep under her seat. Mitsuru had scanned through all of her friends and sighed _**'How am I gonna break the news to them all…' **_she sighed lightly.

Aegis looked at Mitsuru with a worried look upon her face, "What's wrong Mitsuru-chan?" Aegis's question caught Mitsuru by a surprise and she looked at her, "Well…it's just I don't know I have a weird feeling…"

_**Author Note: Here's chapter four for you all! And once again I do apologize for this chapter being late, I was just chill laxin' cuz its black history month and I officially made this whole month my relax time, but I did post new stories up…if you wanna check 'em out just click on my profile. Until then, peace out and catch up on you black history! It ain't just for black people ya know ;)**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	5. I Rock the Block

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

**Chapter 5: I Rock the Block**

Hidehiko walked around the central shopping district _**'Why a dashing man such as myself has to come to the boonies? That remains to be unknown…' **_he looked around at the signs, "Don't these country folks got anything good at all?"

Sighing heavily as he made his way to Shiroku store. Before Hidehiko made his way into the store he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Hidehiko what are doing here? Thought being in the country wasn't you style."

"Tch, I can bring this place to life with just my appearance, and what can you do Eriko? Model was it? Yeah, not gonna bring this place to life, now is it?" Hidehiko said sarcastically as he grinned with his arms folded.

Eriko just gave him a bland look, "You still haven't changed one bit…"

Hidehiko continued to grin at her, "Neither have you…with your fancy clothes and whatnots. Also I heard you were trying to also make men's clothing, true or some bullshit rumor?"

"Bullshit rumor"

"That's what I thought. Can't trust that damn media these days, they get so annoying, I'm just about ready to give up this talk show shit."

"…"

"What did I do wrong…?"

"I don't believe you"

"But its true…I'm starting to hate those camera guys and talk show host."

Eriko grabbed onto Hidehiko's arm, catching him by a surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously as she began to pull him to the northern shopping district.

"Just follow me…I know it's all of a sudden but, we're going to lunch!" Eriko exclaimed excitedly and dragged him to the restaurant she wanted to take him too.

As they made their way up to the northern district til they were able to smell the nicely and fully cooked Chinese food. "Ahh….you smell that Uesugi-san?" Eriko said clinging to his arm with a dreamy look plastered on her face.

Hidehiko took a large whiff of the delicious scent, "Mmm…smells really good! Are you paying or…?" they both looked at each other as Eriko smirked, "Fine…I'll pay but I'm not buying a lot."

"Okay, Hidehiko-_san_"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"_No…what would _give you that idea?"

Hidehiko pouted as he held the door open for Eriko who winked at him, "Man, gosh still like you use to be in high school. I swear nothing ever changes…be crazy if we see Nanjo-san, I actually wouldn't wanna see the asshole."

"Yeah it would…wouldn't it? I wish we'd all be able to see each other…" Eriko said as she took a seat at one of the benches. Hidehiko sat down next to her and gave the chief their order.

Eriko pulled out her cell phone looking through her text messages. Hidehiko looked over her shoulder, "Whatcha lookin' at?" Eriko closed her phone, causing Hidehiko to jump a little.

"Through my text messages noisy, anyway…what did you come here for…?"

Hidehiko raised his hand to his chin taking on a thinking pose, "Well I was here for some talk show, but god damn I only wasteland and that ain't no joke…" Eriko glance down for a second trying to think of what to talk about.

Hidehiko then interrupted her thinking, "What are you here for?"

Eriko turned her face up trying to act snooty, "Clothing, modeling…you know the norm for me." She then began in to giggle light as Hidehiko laughed a slightly smiling at her.

The two continued to talk, even as the chief's waiter set their order down on the table.

_**Inaba Station**_

"Where is that flower lovin' idiot…" Eikichi looked around for the slim black haired young man with his band mates.

"Dude when did you say this guy was coming?"

"He should be coming soon TJ…"

The five of them went quiet, with the exception one of the guys snoring. TJ punched his friend in the arm, "Dude, Nate stop snoring, gosh…"

Nate looked at TJ with sheepish eyes and smiled lightly. He then took his hand patted TJ on his shoulder, "Dude…the tide has not yet come bro, the only thing we can do is dance."

TJ glared at Nate with irritable eyes and smacked his hand away, "Screw off bro!"

"Come on bro, lets dance!"

"…Fuck off Nate…"

Eikichi sighed with a distressed look on his face. As his two friends continued to argue, the other two Joshua and K-Ron were in an intense game of cards.

"Go fish"

"Fuck! Why you always gotta do that K-Ron?"

"…just go fish"

"Never….I'MMA PULL OUT MY NINJA CARD BITCH!"

K-Ron sighed muttered curse words under his breath, "Come on so I can count yet another victory for my chart."

"Do you really have that much pride?" Joshua asked with dedicated look. K-Ron just glanced at him for a second before looking back down at his cards, "No, but you are and also uno…"

K-Ron then lifted up from his seat inching closer and closer to Joshua's face, "…bitch"

Joshua then threw his cards up over his head in distressed and gripped his head, "FUCK! NOT ANOTHER LOSS TO YOU! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

K-Ron then walked around the table to the distressed Joshua and patted him on the back, "Their, their, their…at least you're lead bass right? That's something to be proud of!" Joshua then looked up at him with a grim expression.

"Fuck you K-Ron, fuck you"

Nate then looked over at the two with a lazy smile. He then threw up the peace sign, "Peace and love bros. If you just dance all your worries will be wild and free."

Eikichi then looked at them all, "Can you all pipe down, I'm trying to think here."

_**Junes (outside)**_

Akihiko and Junpei were holding an intense conversation about boxing. The girls along with Ken just looked at the two.

Yukari then muttered, "I don't see what's so interesting about boxing…"

"I didn't know Junpei-san was interested in boxing…I thought he liked baseball. Hmm…" Ken said with a confused look on his face.

Fuuka was petting Koromaru while he was knocked out sleep under her seat. Mitsuru had scanned through all of her friends and sighed _**'How am I gonna break the news to them all…' **_she sighed lightly.

Aegis looked at Mitsuru with a worried look upon her face, "What's wrong Mitsuru-chan?" Aegis's question caught Mitsuru by a surprise and she looked at her, "Well…it's just I don't know I have a weird feeling…"

"So Mitsuru-chan what's so important that you had to hold a meeting…?" Yukari asked with her full attention on the redhead girl.

"Yeah what Yuka-tan said." Junpei added with a goofy smile on his face.

Mitsuru then decided to take a seat next to Aegis, with everyone's attention on her. "Ahem, well as you all know the Kirijo group still apprehends the shadows, studying their every move and to see if they would evolve into something bigger…" she then looked out to all the other people who were having fun talking to their friends.

There was a small silence between them all as they thought of their days as S.E.E.S members. Mitsuru then turned her attention to her friends, "You do know what happened here right? During 2011?"

"Ehh, yeah somethin' bout murders and stuff, and some tv program called the midnight channel?" Junpei said. Yukari looked over at him and nodded her head, "Yeah, I heard the same thing. Kinda creepy if you ask me…"

Akihiko shifted in his seat looking at everyone, "The police department down here was actually working on the case. Apparently one of the detectives in Inaba police force was the one behind all the murders…"

"Yes, not just that there was also a copy-cat murder…" Fuuka looked down sadly. Ken looked around and placed his arms on the table, laying his head down, thinking about the case that had happened 5 years ago.

"So…you all have heard of it too…" Mitsuru whispered to herself. She then took out her purse and grabbed a hold of files from the Kirijo group.

Junpei then started laughing nervously, "Come on guys! That was five freakin' years ago! Those shadows shouldn't be a problem anymore right…?" his expression then saddens up, "Mitsuru-san we ain't gonna go back to what we all use to do…right? I mean…come on that can't be what we are really here for…"

Yukari then lifted out her seat glaring at Mitsuru, "We were supposed to be here just for vacation time and to visit each other! Not to go back to exterminating shadows dammit!"

Aegis stayed quiet studying everyone's mixed emotion. "Um…guys…" everyone looked over from Mitsuru too Ken who's eyes were hidden by his long hair.

"What is it Ken?" Yukari asked irritably tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Junpei then lightly elbowed her, "Come on do give him that tone, geez Yuka-tan…"

Akihiko then noticed how pale Ken's face was, "Ken…you alright? You look extremely pale…" he said in a serious tone as he place his hand on Ken's head then too his own.

Ken only shooed his hand away, "I'm alright…it's just…there's something I didn't tell you and Junpei last time…when we were in the hotel…"

Junpei had then became extremely curious and grinned, "Oooh dirty little secret, eh?" Yukari pinched Junpei's arm causing him to wince slightly, "Stop being an idiot Junpei."

Ken just gave Junpei a cold look and continued on to what he was going to tell them all. "What I neglected to tell you, was that…I…well had a dream…"

"A dream…?" Junpei asked in a curious tone.

"Yes"

"About?"

Ken then sighed and was hesitant to tell them everything, wanting to believe that the dream had no meaning to it what so ever. Swallowing hard he looked at everyone with sad eyes, "The dream it…it was about _**him**_…"

It wasn't too long after that when he said this everyone felt their heart skip a beat. Aegis on the other hand looked at Ken with worried eyes and rose up from her seat, "I too had dreamt of _**him**_…"

Akihiko looked at them awkwardly and shook his head refusing to believe what the two had announced to them all. "…If this is a fucking joke, I tell you what I think right the fuck now. It ain't funny." Junpei looked over at Akihiko whose expression was cold, he then sighed heavily.

"Ya know that's a cruel joke you two…" Junpei rubbed the back of his neck with a blank expression. Ken then got up defensively knocking his own chair over, "I'm not fucking lying! It's true, I saw _**him**_ and he was trying to tell me something!"

Akihiko shot a deadly glare at Ken, "Then what the fuck did _**he **_tell you, huh?" Koromaru began to whimper and tugged at Ken's pants leg. Ken just ignored Koromaru, "I did say _tried_, didn't I?" Ken's sarcasm on earned him to get violently jacked up by Akihiko.

"You seriously ain't tryin' to be a fuckin' smartass are you Ken? Cuz I swear to god, I'll fuckin' pound your face in right here right now" Akihiko's glare hardened and his fist shook with rage.

Fuuka then stood up slightly timid, "This isn't what Mitsuru brought us here for…" the two boys looked over at her, but her eyes never came in contact with theirs.

"Too much hormones jumping out of you guys…" Yukari said blandly. Akihiko wearily looked over at Mitsuru and then too Ken. He sighed heavily and loosed his grip on Ken's collar, "Sorry…"

Mitsuru looked at the files in her hand, "Maybe this should wait…I can see you all aren't ready to hear what I have to announce." Silence over took everyone, Koromaru got up and trotted over to Junpei looking up at him wagging his tail.

Junpei smiled sadly petting Koromaru on the head _**'Something's never change…' **_

_**Chinese Diner Aiya**_

Teddy was skipping ahead of everyone in the northern shopping district. Yosuke's hands rested on Seta's shoulders as he guided him to his _'Welcome Back' _lunch party.

"Hey Ted don't go too far" Kanji said running to catch up to the blonde haired boy.

Seta was busy feeling around his surroundings, "Err, you guys sure 'bout this?"

Yosuke and the others smirked, "Come on partner, you know you can trust me!" Teddy and Kanji were already at the door waving for the others to hurry up.

"Alright, Seta and Yosuke move faster!" Rise said pushing against Yosuke's back. "Hey, hey, hey! No pushin' in this line!" Yosuke said as he and Seta were quickly pushed into the open door of Diner Aiya.

"Oh quiet Yosuke…" Chie shushed him and smiled at the sight she seen. Yukiko gasped slightly, "Wow…Yosuke-kun you did a great job!" Teddy followed in excitedly jumping up and down.

"SHUSH you guys geez…" Yosuke looked back at everyone with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He then turned his attention to Seta, "Partner take a huge sniff and tell me what ya smell?"

Seta took a huge whiff of the aroma. Naoto then walked up behind Yukiko and tapped her shoulder, "Hmm? Oh you made it Naoto-kun!" before she could say her friends name Naoto cover her mouth.

"Shh…" Naoto said lightly with a huge smile on her face.

Kanji walked up beside Seta and tapped his shoulder, "Guess were, before you take off the blind fold."

Seta went quiet thinking for a moment. "Um, Junes…?" everyone snickered lightly at his answer.

"Dude, does this sound like Junes too you?"

"No…not really…"

"Then guess again partner."

"Hmm…..Konishi Liquors….?" Seta asked sounding a little uneasy. Everyone looked at each other with an awkward look. Yukiko started to burst out into her laughing fits.

Yosuke scratched the back of his neck, "Uhh…what have you been doing for the past three years…?" everyone looked at Seta for an answer, but he just stay silent and begin to giggle slightly.

"Ahh, nothing to important really, I guess I'm wrong again huh?" he asked monotone.

Kanji looked over at Yosuke with a _'what to do next?' _look on his face. "We'll just let him keep guessing! He can't be that damn clueless…" Yosuke whispered to Kanji.

"Oh, alright Yosuke. Keep on guessin' Seta!" Kanji said with a smirk on his face.

Once again they all gave their friend a chance to think about where he was taken too. "AH! I know now!" Seta said with joy, causing everyone to look up at him with excitement.

"Where do you think we are at sensei?" Teddy said in a similar tone to Seta. "We are at…the mailbox?"

A huge title wave of silence splashed through every single one of them. This time Teddy joined Yukiko in a laughing fit.

"What the hell has Seta-kun been smoking…?" Chie asked as her eye twitched slightly. Yosuke was left speechless staring holes into the back of Seta's head. Naoto just sighed with a defeated tone and grabbed Rise by the hand to go take a seat.

"Uhh…guys?"

Kanji then started to randomly tap his foot looking at his friend, "The hell you been smokin'…?"

"Fuck this I'm convinced that you're on something partner." Yosuke snatched Seta's blind fold off, hoping that he would be jumping in joy for where he was at.

Seta quiet took a look around, "…Ohh, I would have never guessed you guys would take me here…I was going to say Tatsumi Textile shop next…" he said in a semi-excited tone.

Everyone just sighed in defeat. "Man nothing fazes you Seta-kun…" Rise muttered, Kanji just nodded in agreement and took a seat at the bar stool. Teddy decided to take a seat next to him still in a laughing fit.

Yosuke just pushed Seta over to the seats where Naoto and Rise sat, Chie and Yukiko also took the initiative to sit down with their friends.

"Kanji-kun you orderin' the food for us right?" Chie looked over at the tattooed young man. "Err…actually the menu says the _'Aiya Rainy Day Specials'_…so we ain't really got no choice..." Kanji scratched his head.

"Seriously? But it's not raining…" Yosuke looked up from the menu only to see Aiya with their bowls ready, "You have to be shitting us Aiya…"

"Well…I did tell her that Seta-kun was coming…" Yukiko took on a thinking pose. Yosuke jumped up from his seat slamming his hands on the table, "YOU WHAT? OH COME ON….ugh…."

Chie punched Yosuke in his side, "Stop making a big deal of it." Yosuke's face twitched as he looked down at Chie, "Come on babe…I was supposed to be paying for this, and you know how much the Diner Aiya special orders cost…"

"That's why I took the initiative to pay for it for you all, only because this is part of Seta's welcome back party…" Aiya said emotionlessly and walked back to the kitchen after she served all the food to them.

"Well…wasn't expecting that…I remember that last time she said it was on the house, and when we didn't finish it all she gave us a fucking bill…" Yosuke muttered to himself as he took a seat.

Yukiko giggled, "Calm down Yosuke, me and her talked about that a week before Seta-kun came here."

"Really? How come I didn't know?"

"Cause you wasn't around at the time…"

"Where was I?"

"Not sure…?"

"….dammit I feel so left behind…" Seta began to pat the unhappy Yosuke on the back.

They all began to laugh slightly and continued to eat. Though their peaceful eating was soon disturbed by a middle aged man.

"Hey, waiter!" the man with red and black haired said obnoxiously loud. The woman that was sitting with him looked down slightly embarrassed, "Come on Hidehiko do you really have to be that damn loud…"

Hidehiko looked at the lady and smirked at her, "Aren't you hungry still, or is it just me?"

"It's just you Hidehiko…just you…" she muttered and got up walking away from him.

"Hey, where ya goin' Eriko?" he asked pathetically. She then turned around and looked at him, "The ladies room where you aren't."

Turning her hill sharply she left him with his hand slight outstretched towards her, "I'm not that annoying…" he sighed.

"Sir, you called?" Aiya asked him, scaring the crap out of him. He looked at her sheepishly, "Do you have to do that? Anyway, I was wondering if me and my girl can have the same as those kids over there, please?"

Yosuke and Chie who were listening into the conversation looked at everyone at the table. "Did ya here that?" Chie whispered quietly.

"Yeah, they just wanted the same food as us…?" Yukiko raised her eyebrow at Chie, who shook her head.

Rise laid her chopsticks down beside her bowl, "No, she means their names. You haven't heard of Hidehiko Uesugi and Eriko Kirishima?"

Naoto nodded her head while the others stayed silent. "You know them Naoto-kun?" Seta asked slightly surprised. She nodded and looked over at the man named Hidehiko, "I've never really came in contact with him but, I have done research on him and other famous people…though I'm not saying that he doesn't know the Shirogane family…" she smirked proudly

Yosuke looked from Hidehiko and then too Naoto and Rise, "Okay, so what about this Eriko chick?" Chie glared at Yosuke slightly and then turned her attention to Naoto and Rise.

"Well…Eriko-san is actually a model" Rise smiled with admiration, "Her clothing line is wonderful and lustful! I've actually talked to her one on one before she's a very nice person. And I own a few of her clothing she makes."

As Rise began to talk about Eriko's clothing line Yukiko and Chie were slowly dragged in. Seta on the other hand had continued to eat his food silent. Yosuke and Naoto began to talk about other famous people.

"Ehh…so Ted whatcha think their talkin' about?" Teddy shrugged and stole Kanji's whole bowl while his attention was pulled elsewhere. "Hey Ted ya hear me talkin' to ya…?"

Kanji had turned to his friend to see him with two bowls, "Huh? Where'd you get two bowls from…WAIT A MINUTE!" he looked down in front of him and then grinded his teeth glaring at Teddy.

"YOU DAMN BEAR BOY YOU FUCKIN' STOLE MY BOWL OF NOODLES!" Kanji's face was as red as a tomato and it looked as if he'd explode any minute. Teddy smirked, "Ah, don't worry Kanji-chan you'll get some food when we get to Seta's place!"

"KANJI-CHAN DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU BEAR BOY!"

"You won't…" Teddy stuck his tongue out at him and slid down about two seats away from Kanji.

"Well…this is going to be a long day…" Naoto muttered silent and closed her eyes. Yosuke nodded in agreement, "Sure is Naoto-kun…it sure is…"

**Chapter 6: Velvet Warnings**

"Alright, Aiya thanks again for the surprise menu and paying for it all." Yukiko and the others bowed and waved to Aiya.

"No problem, have a great rest of the afternoon and please do come again…" Aiya flashed a smiled and returned to her duties. As the group was leaving Diner Aiya they spotted Junpei and Yukari with Koromaru.

"Hey!" Rise said waving her hands above her head. Kanji scratched the back of his neck, "Do you really have to do that Rise-chan…?"

Yukari looked up while Junpei continued to play his game and walk. "Oh, hey you guys!" Yukari grabbed Junpei by his hoodie, causing him to almost fall back.

Junpei took out his head phones and looked back at Yukari, "What? I thought we were supposed to be heading off to the bus stop, why'd you stop?" Yukari just gave him a blank look and pointed over to the others who began walking closer towards them.

"Ohh…" Junpei placed his game in his pocket. Koromaru started to bark happily and circled around Junpei.

Teddy ran up to Koromaru and petted him on top of his head, "Hi there Koro-chan!" Kanji looked at Teddy, "Dude that's a male dog." Yosuke and Naoto joined Teddy in playing with Koromaru.

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah really Ted…"

Junpei laughed slightly, "It's alright the girls call him Koro-chan since high school."

"Where you three headed?" Rise asked curiously. Yukari sighed slightly, "We were heading to the bus…"

"Amagi Inn or to the city that's nearby?" Yukiko questioned with her eyebrow turned upwards.

"Huh? Oh uh, to the city for a little relaxing time…" Yukari smiled. There was an awkward silence between all of them.

"I knew something was missing…" everyone looked at Seta. Chie gasped, "Ohhh…."

"Where are the rest of you at?" Seta said slightly bland.

"Oh, the others went back to the Amagi Inn…" Junpei exclaimed in an unexcited tone stretching out. Yukari looked over at Junpei, "What he said, they said they were too tired so they headed back. But enough about us what are you all about too do?"

"Well…" Yosuke started out trying to remember what their plans were.

"We were going to go hang at Souji's place" Teddy jumped up excitedly. Yosuke looked up at him, "Dude you the only one who can jump in joy…"

Chie quickly pushed Teddy over, "But, we can go hang with you guys instead if you want!"

"Actually wouldn't be a bad idea" Kanji stood up and grabbed Naoto's hand to stand her up. Chie turned to the others, "They are our guest after all! We showed them to the Amagi Inn and Junes so why not show them around the city that's close by?"

"Well…sure but I have to be home early so Dojima-san won't be angry…"

"Alrighty, Seta-kun we can do that! What about you the rest of you?"

Everyone began mumbling amongst themselves and then all came to an agreement. "Sure why not?" Rise said excitedly, "Plus, this gives me time to window shop!"

Chie turned to Yukari and Junpei, "Well, you heard 'em! So you don't mind do ya?" Junpei and Yukari exchanged a quick glance.

"Sure, why not you've all been so nice to us thus far." They all began heading for the nearest bus stop.

"So dude, where do you all like come from…?" Yosuke asked walking side by side Chie. Teddy came running to the front along with Koromaru who seemed to have already taken a liking to the blonde haired boy.

"YEAH! I'M REALLY CURIOUS LIKE YOSUKE IS…"

"Oh Ted give it a break already…" Yosuke rolled his eyes, while Teddy ignored him.

"Well…" Junpei paused midway looking at Yukari and then the sky, "We came from a city by the name of Iwatodai. Nothing much of a place…but a real good friend made days better and I'll leave it at that."

Naoto was able to take a quick glance at Yukari's expression after Junpei had finished answering the question _**'Not unusual…but not normal…'**_

"Oh, I heard that something bad happened there and like two students died…" Yukiko said with a frown on her face. Junpei was deeply hurt on the inside but, hid his pain with a neutral expression.

Seta scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah one guy, a third year died from getting shot? And the other was unknown cause…" Yukari's expression darkened but, was filled hurt more than anger.

Kanji elbowed Seta and Yukiko, signaling the two to stop talking about the subject.

"…Damn didn't know they'd show the shit worldwide…" Junpei muttered under his breath. He was clearly not amused nor excited to know that the news had let out info on the deaths and problems going on in Iwatodai.

Yukari shuffled herself closer to Junpei keeping her head down. "Sorry if we hit a sensitive spot…" Rise pleaded looking as if she would burst into tears any moment.

Junpei than fixed his composure and gave them all a goofy smile, "It's all good…" he then sighed heavily thinking about the topic, "Well…truth be told those two people who died lived in the same dorm as us during high school…"

Everyone gasped slightly. Kanji lowered his head with slight heartache, "Damn dude…"

Yukari then began to laugh slightly with tears pouring down her face, "Shinjiro-san and _**Minato-kun**_ both amazing people…"

"Died too young though…" Junpei muttered under his breath. He then swung an arm over Yukari's shoulder, "Believe it or not _**Minato**_ was in the same grade as us…but he was older than me…"

"Making…" Naoto stopped midway and appointed her gaze to Yukari, "You, and Yamagishi-san the same age as this _**Minato-kun**_?"

"Yep…" Junpei then turned his hat backwards but kept one arm around Yukari's shoulder, "Amazing the both of them…Shinji badass but has the cooking's of a god…and _**Minato**_…just a freakin' sage. Nothin' fazed the guy…had a big appetite but stayed small."

Yukari raised her hand wiping her tears away, "_**He**_ was also romantic…kind, sweet…just a gentle person…" as soon as they reached the bus stop Yukari and Junpei sat down on the ground along with Koromaru.

Kanji leaned against the wall looking straight ahead, Teddy decided to stand next to him. "Awwww….I feel so bad now…" Rise pouted and gave both Junpei and Yukari a hug.

Naoto leaned against the bus stop sign. Taking off her hat she ran her fingers through her blue hair, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened in Iwatodai. I never really took the chance to look up on it, and it'll satisfy my curiosity."

Junpei lifted his head up to look at Naoto. He then let a small gasp escape from his breath _**'What the fuck? Doubles…? But, no…he didn't have a family…but they look just alike…'**_

"What's wrong?" Rise pulled away and looked at Junpei whose face was filled with nothing but shock and surprise. Naoto slightly raised her eyebrow with a questioning expression painted across her face.

"What?"

"Y-your face! Y-you…!"

"…" Naoto went silent a blushed a cherry red color. Yukari looked at Junpei with mixed emotions, "Just now realizing this? You're such a hopeless asshole…" Seta this time had looked over at them with a blank expression.

"W-what about my face?" Naoto asked in a demanding tone slamming her foot down on the pavement. Before anybody could say anything the bus had pulled up.

Kanji pushed himself off the wall and muttered, "Finally the bus arrived…" Teddy who also didn't seem to be in his normal hyperactive mood followed behind his friend.

Yukiko quickly put a smile on her face along with Chie. "Well…ready to go to the city, you two?" Chie helped the two up, "Come on, lets get going we can all talk about it on the way, there…kay?"

Junpei nodded in agreement and smiled sadly, "Yeah…I guess…but…" Yukari pushed Junpei into the bus.

"Come on we don't have time, _stupei_…" everyone then started to giggle slightly. The bus drive curiously looked at Koromaru who had trotted into the bus and took a seat next to Teddy.

"This place never ceases to amaze me…"

_**Amagi Inn, Girls Room**_

The room had seemed much quieter especially after what had happened between Akihiko, Ken, and Aegis.

Sighing Aegis ran the fossett watching as the water rushed. Fuuka tapped her pen on her book she had open with a worried expression on her face, "I hope Akihiko and Ken are alright…"

Mitsuru stayed silent and lay across the bed _**'Aegis and Ken had the same dream…' **_letting out a long sigh she closed her eyes rubbing her temples.

Though the atmosphere seemed neutral, everyone was very tense and annoyed about the situation that lingered above them. Just the thought of their leader had brought them to tears.

"…Even though it's been six years…it still hurts…" Aegis said to herself. She tightened her fist and looked at her reflection in the mirror, only to have her heart sink deeper and deeper.

Fuuka through all the distress that travel through each of them had started writing.

'_Though the thoughts of my two dearest friends come pass ever now and then, I still can't shake myself loose. But no matter what, __**you**_ _always told me to believe…I continue to believe til this very day. Everyone else seems to be doing good, I'm glad they are alright. Even though Aegis and Ken claimed that they see __**you**__ in their dreams…I'm not sure if I can believe either of them fully…'_

'_**There…all done.' **_A faint smile formed upon Fuuka's face. Though her book had gone unnoticed by the others, she continued to keep her writings a secret. "I still believe…" she muttered silently.

_**Amagi Inn, Boys Room**_

Nothing was exchanged between Akihiko and Ken. They had both simple did their own things, as if they were in separate rooms.

"Dammit…" Akihiko grunted as blinding pain struck his right knee. Sighing he decided to sit down in the spot he was standing at, "Damn mother fucking knee braces my ass…doctors don't know what the fuck they talkin' about these days…"

Akihiko continued to grumble curses under his breath. Ken had sat in the corner facing Akihiko but, wasn't looking at him. _**'I can't believe nobody believed me…'**_ his glare had sharped, entirely fixated on the floor _**'What the hell were you trying to tell me…I don't understand…'**_

"GAAAHHH! Damn what the hell, what use am I if I can't remember one thing _**you**_ told me!" Akihiko glanced at Ken only to see the teen gripping his head. Ken immediately stood up, "Umm….Akihiko-san…"

"What…"

"I…about earlier…"

Before he could finish, Akihiko cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put my hands on you like that, it was really stupid of me to do that…I mean what dumbass puts their hands on their own friend…?"

Taken by a surprise, Ken slowly sat back down and hugged his knees to his chest, "But, I should have never opened my mouth…I ruined the whole meeting."

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, and then smirked, "Tch, you didn't ruin anything. I'm pretty damn sure it was me who got everyone in a pissy mood…" Ken rested his chin on his knees.

"Look, I know it's been at least six years since Shinji and _**Arisato's**_ death but do you think they would want us to even dwell on the past?" Ken looked Akihiko in the eye and shook his head slowly.

"Alright…then we keep believing and maybe one day _**Arisato **_will come back." Akihiko continued to smirk and gave his friend thumbs up.

"…yeah I guess we will have to keep on believing and never giving up…" they both chuckled, but soon after it had gone completely quiet.__

_**Amagi Inn, Uesugi's Room**_

Giving a goofy laugh he opened the door for Eriko, "There ya go, ladies first."

"I know what you're trying to do, but don't worry you're now paying extra for two people here now." Eriko winked at him as his jaw dropped.

"THE FUCK? THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yerppers."

"I just thought you were talking to the lady at the desk….not asking her if you could bunk with me!" his face turned slightly red. Eriko only patted his head and pinched his cheek.

"Geez, your face has gotten chubby…" Eriko said as she continued to pick with his cheeks. Placing his hand over hers, he smirked and backed her up into a corner.

"Don't…pinch my cheeks…" he whispered into her ear. She only giggled slightly, "Stop whispering that tickles and MOVE!" she pushed him to the side forcefully, "Oh and by the way I came here on a plane…."

"….okay so?"

"You're going to be my gerbil for a while and fetch my stuff..."

"BUT IT'S AT THE DAMN AIR PORT!"

"Don't blame me, blame those damn people who work at the airport for shipping it late. Anyway toddles!"

_**Author Note: It took me three days to finish this chapter because I kept dosing off…I think I work myself too hard, anyway I'll stop here for this story for a few and finish my others (**__NO THIS STORY IS NOT DONE…I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU READERS…even though it takes me awhile to finish the stories, just give me time if you will__**). Until then, peace out and catch up on you black history! It ain't just for black people ya know ;)**_

_**Fun Facts**__**:**_

_The character Nate on this chapter has the exact same laid back personality like TK from off of __**Angels Beats!**_

_Hidehiko and Eriko __**are not**__ dating!_

_Naoto __**might**__ have a slight crush on one of the Investigation Team members. _

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	6. Velvet Warnings

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

**Chapter 6: Velvet Warnings**

"Alright, Aiya thanks again for the surprise menu and paying for it all." Yukiko and the others bowed and waved to Aiya.

"No problem, have a great rest of the afternoon and please do come again…" Aiya flashed a smiled and returned to her duties. As the group was leaving Diner Aiya they spotted Junpei and Yukari with Koromaru.

"Hey!" Rise said waving her hands above her head. Kanji scratched the back of his neck, "Do you really have to do that Rise-chan…?"

Yukari looked up while Junpei continued to play his game and walk. "Oh, hey you guys!" Yukari grabbed Junpei by his hoodie, causing him to almost fall back.

Junpei took out his head phones and looked back at Yukari, "What? I thought we were supposed to be heading off to the bus stop, why'd you stop?" Yukari just gave him a blank look and pointed over to the others who began walking closer towards them.

"Ohh…" Junpei placed his game in his pocket. Koromaru started to bark happily and circled around Junpei.

Teddy ran up to Koromaru and petted him on top of his head, "Hi there Koro-chan!" Kanji looked at Teddy, "Dude that's a male dog." Yosuke and Naoto joined Teddy in playing with Koromaru.

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah really Ted…"

Junpei laughed slightly, "It's alright the girls call him Koro-chan since high school."

"Where you three headed?" Rise asked curiously. Yukari sighed slightly, "We were heading to the bus…"

"Amagi Inn or to the city that's nearby?" Yukiko questioned with her eyebrow turned upwards.

"Huh? Oh uh, to the city for a little relaxing time…" Yukari smiled. There was an awkward silence between all of them.

"I knew something was missing…" everyone looked at Seta. Chie gasped, "Ohhh…."

"Where are the rest of you at?" Seta said slightly bland.

"Oh, the others went back to the Amagi Inn…" Junpei exclaimed in an unexcited tone stretching out. Yukari looked over at Junpei, "What he said, they said they were too tired so they headed back. But enough about us what are you all about too do?"

"Well…" Yosuke started out trying to remember what their plans were.

"We were going to go hang at Souji's place" Teddy jumped up excitedly. Yosuke looked up at him, "Dude you the only one who can jump in joy…"

Chie quickly pushed Teddy over, "But, we can go hang with you guys instead if you want!"

"Actually wouldn't be a bad idea" Kanji stood up and grabbed Naoto's hand to stand her up. Chie turned to the others, "They are our guest after all! We showed them to the Amagi Inn and Junes so why not show them around the city that's close by?"

"Well…sure but I have to be home early so Dojima-san won't be angry…"

"Alrighty, Seta-kun we can do that! What about you the rest of you?"

Everyone began mumbling amongst themselves and then all came to an agreement. "Sure why not?" Rise said excitedly, "Plus, this gives me time to window shop!"

Chie turned to Yukari and Junpei, "Well, you heard 'em! So you don't mind do ya?" Junpei and Yukari exchanged a quick glance.

"Sure, why not you've all been so nice to us thus far." They all began heading for the nearest bus stop.

"So dude, where do you all like come from…?" Yosuke asked walking side by side Chie. Teddy came running to the front along with Koromaru who seemed to have already taken a liking to the blonde haired boy.

"YEAH! I'M REALLY CURIOUS LIKE YOSUKE IS…"

"Oh Ted give it a break already…" Yosuke rolled his eyes, while Teddy ignored him.

"Well…" Junpei paused midway looking at Yukari and then the sky, "We came from a city by the name of Iwatodai. Nothing much of a place…but a real good friend made days better and I'll leave it at that."

Naoto was able to take a quick glance at Yukari's expression after Junpei had finished answering the question _**'Not unusual…but not normal…'**_

"Oh, I heard that something bad happened there and like two students died…" Yukiko said with a frown on her face. Junpei was deeply hurt on the inside but, hid his pain with a neutral expression.

Seta scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah one guy, a third year died from getting shot? And the other was unknown cause…" Yukari's expression darkened but, was filled hurt more than anger.

Kanji elbowed Seta and Yukiko, signaling the two to stop talking about the subject.

"…Damn didn't know they'd show the shit worldwide…" Junpei muttered under his breath. He was clearly not amused nor excited to know that the news had let out info on the deaths and problems going on in Iwatodai.

Yukari shuffled herself closer to Junpei keeping her head down. "Sorry if we hit a sensitive spot…" Rise pleaded looking as if she would burst into tears any moment.

Junpei than fixed his composure and gave them all a goofy smile, "It's all good…" he then sighed heavily thinking about the topic, "Well…truth be told those two people who died lived in the same dorm as us during high school…"

Everyone gasped slightly. Kanji lowered his head with slight heartache, "Damn dude…"

Yukari then began to laugh slightly with tears pouring down her face, "Shinjiro-san and _**Minato-kun**_ both amazing people…"

"Died too young though…" Junpei muttered under his breath. He then swung an arm over Yukari's shoulder, "Believe it or not _**Minato**_ was in the same grade as us…but he was older than me…"

"Making…" Naoto stopped midway and appointed her gaze to Yukari, "You, and Yamagishi-san the same age as this _**Minato-kun**_?"

"Yep…" Junpei then turned his hat backwards but kept one arm around Yukari's shoulder, "Amazing the both of them…Shinji badass but has the cooking's of a god…and _**Minato**_…just a freakin' sage. Nothin' fazed the guy…had a big appetite but stayed small."

Yukari raised her hand wiping her tears away, "_**He**_ was also romantic…kind, sweet…just a gentle person…" as soon as they reached the bus stop Yukari and Junpei sat down on the ground along with Koromaru.

Kanji leaned against the wall looking straight ahead, Teddy decided to stand next to him. "Awwww….I feel so bad now…" Rise pouted and gave both Junpei and Yukari a hug.

Naoto leaned against the bus stop sign. Taking off her hat she ran her fingers through her blue hair, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened in Iwatodai. I never really took the chance to look up on it, and it'll satisfy my curiosity."

Junpei lifted his head up to look at Naoto. He then let a small gasp escape from his breath _**'What the fuck? Doubles…? But, no…he didn't have a family…but they look just alike…'**_

"What's wrong?" Rise pulled away and looked at Junpei whose face was filled with nothing but shock and surprise. Naoto slightly raised her eyebrow with a questioning expression painted across her face.

"What?"

"Y-your face! Y-you…!"

"…" Naoto went silent a blushed a cherry red color. Yukari looked at Junpei with mixed emotions, "Just now realizing this? You're such a hopeless asshole…" Seta this time had looked over at them with a blank expression.

"W-what about my face?" Naoto asked in a demanding tone slamming her foot down on the pavement. Before anybody could say anything the bus had pulled up.

Kanji pushed himself off the wall and muttered, "Finally the bus arrived…" Teddy who also didn't seem to be in his normal hyperactive mood followed behind his friend.

Yukiko quickly put a smile on her face along with Chie. "Well…ready to go to the city, you two?" Chie helped the two up, "Come on, lets get going we can all talk about it on the way, there…kay?"

Junpei nodded in agreement and smiled sadly, "Yeah…I guess…but…" Yukari pushed Junpei into the bus.

"Come on we don't have time, _stupei_…" everyone then started to giggle slightly. The bus drive curiously looked at Koromaru who had trotted into the bus and took a seat next to Teddy.

"This place never ceases to amaze me…"

_**Amagi Inn, Girls Room**_

The room had seemed much quieter especially after what had happened between Akihiko, Ken, and Aegis.

Sighing Aegis ran the fossett watching as the water rushed. Fuuka tapped her pen on her book she had open with a worried expression on her face, "I hope Akihiko and Ken are alright…"

Mitsuru stayed silent and lay across the bed _**'Well the meeting didn't turn out the way I wanted it too…' **_letting out a long sigh she closed her eyes rubbing her temples.

Though the atmosphere seemed neutral, everyone was very tense and annoyed about the situation that lingered above them. Just the thought of their leader had brought them to tears.

"…Even though it's been six years…it still hurts…" Aegis said to herself. She tightened her fist and looked at her reflection in the mirror, only to have her heart sink deeper and deeper.

Fuuka through all the distress that travel through each of them had started writing.

'_Though the thoughts of my two dearest friends come pass ever now and then, I still can't shake myself loose. But no matter what, __**you**_ _always told me to believe…I continue to believe til this very day. Everyone else seems to be doing good, I'm glad they are alright. Even though Aegis and Ken claimed that they see __**you**__ in their dreams…I'm not sure if I can believe either of them fully…'_

'_**There…all done.' **_A faint smile formed upon Fuuka's face. Though her book had gone unnoticed by the others, she continued to keep her writings a secret. "I still believe…" she muttered silently.

_**Amagi Inn, Boys Room**_

Nothing was exchanged between Akihiko and Ken. They had both simple did their own things, as if they were in separate rooms.

"Dammit…" Akihiko grunted as blinding pain struck his right knee. Sighing he decided to sit down in the spot he was standing at, "Damn mother fucking knee braces my ass…doctors don't know what the fuck they talkin' about these days…"

Akihiko continued to grumble curses under his breath. Ken had sat in the corner facing Akihiko but, wasn't looking at him. _**'I can't believe nobody believed me…'**_ his glare had sharped, entirely fixated on the floor _**'What the hell were you trying to tell me…I don't understand…'**_

"GAAAHHH! Damn what the hell, what use am I if I can't remember one thing _**you**_ told me!" Akihiko glanced at Ken only to see the teen gripping his head. Ken immediately stood up, "Umm….Akihiko-san…"

"What…"

"I…about earlier…"

Before he could finish, Akihiko cut him off. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put my hands on you like that, it was really stupid of me to do that…I mean what dumbass puts their hands on their own friend…?"

Taken by a surprise, Ken slowly sat back down and hugged his knees to his chest, "But, I should have never opened my mouth…I ruined the whole meeting."

Akihiko raised his eyebrow, and then smirked, "Tch, you didn't ruin anything. I'm pretty damn sure it was me who got everyone in a pissy mood…" Ken rested his chin on his knees.

"Look, I know it's been at least six years since Shinji and _**Arisato's**_ death but do you think they would want us to even dwell on the past?" Ken looked Akihiko in the eye and shook his head slowly.

"Alright…then we keep believing and maybe one day _**Arisato **_will come back." Akihiko continued to smirk and gave his friend thumbs up.

"…yeah I guess we will have to keep on believing and never giving up…" they both chuckled, but soon after it had gone completely quiet.

_**Amagi Inn, Uesugi's Room**_

Giving a goofy laugh he opened the door for Eriko, "There ya go, ladies first."

"I know what you're trying to do, but don't worry you're now paying extra for two people here now." Eriko winked at him as his jaw dropped.

"THE FUCK? THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yup that is what I was doing the whole time."

"I just thought you were talking to the lady at the desk….not asking her if you could bunk with me!" his face turned slightly red. Eriko only patted his head and pinched his cheek.

"Geez, your face has gotten chubby…" Eriko said as she continued to pick with his cheeks. Placing his hand over hers, he smirked and backed her up into a corner.

"Don't…pinch my cheeks…" he whispered into her ear. She only giggled slightly, "Stop whispering that tickles and MOVE!" she pushed him to the side forcefully, "Oh and by the way I came here on a plane…."

"….okay so?"

"You're going to be my gerbil for a while and fetch my stuff..."

"BUT IT'S AT THE DAMN AIR PORT!"

"Don't blame me, blame those damn people who work at the airport for shipping it late. Anyway toddles!"

She scooted Hidehiko out the door and shut it in his face. "HEY! GET OUT! I'll….uhh call the cops!" he knocked on the door as if he were a police officer.

"What can the cops do? I haven't done anything wrong?"

Blowing off steam Hidehiko began banging on the door, "YOU TOOK OVER MY ROOM, ADD YOURSELF INTO MY ROOM AND YOUR FORCING ME TO GO GET YOUR STUFF FROM THE AIRPORT!"

A long silence stood between Eriko, the door, and Hidehiko. He sighed and tapped on the door, "Hello? Are you even listening to me…"

"….Yep, I hear you loud and clear. Which is a bad thing, now leave."

As Eriko looked out the peephole she smirked as Hidehiko sharply turned his heel and walked away from the door _**'I knew you'd give in, still the same idiot though.'**_

_**Amagi Inn, Entrance**_

"I said, I was sorry, yet you still bitch about it." Jun muttered under his breath as he was given an ear fully from his friend Eikichi.

Eikichi threw his arm over Jun's shoulders, "If you weren't late, I wouldn't have to give you a damn earful!"

All of Eikichi's band mates trailed behind but not without being loud and rowdy. Nate was annoying TJ because he kept doing the moonwalk back and forth. Joshua and K-Ron seemed to actually be lugging behind with their own luggage in hand.

"Will you please stop doing the damn moonwalk around me!" TJ glared at Nate who wouldn't stop moving around.

Nate had stopped for a moment. He looked over at his friend and shook his head, "Nope sorry bro. Gotta keep dancing, dance til I drop!"

TJ rolled up his sleeve, "I'll drop you alright…." Eikichi turned his head around looking at the out of the corner of his eye.

"Please will you two shut up! You both argue no matter what the situation is…"

"Tell TJ that, I don't fight man. I just dance, dance, dance!" Nate dropped to the floor and started break dancing. TJ muttered curse words under his breath and sat down at the closest bench.

Joshua decided that he would sit down next to TJ and watched Nate break dancing. Sighing Eikichi smiled in relief, "At least they aren't going around touching stuff…don't need anything else to break…"

K-Ron walked up to Eikichi at the sign in desk and nodded. "Yes I do agree with you…though I doubt Nate wouldn't be able to go this whole vacation without breaking stuff around him."

"Tch, yeah especially the way he and TJ argue…though I gotta say TJ would be the one throwing things, Nate would just do some freaky dance moves and dodge the objects…" they both laughed at the thought of TJ throwing random objects at Nate.

Jun gave a grim look, "Yeah that wouldn't be a surprise…" he then regained his normal composure, "Can I leave now?"

Eikichi looked Jun in the eye and smiled. "Nope, you're going to help me and my buds here carry this shit up to our room…I mean come on we're friends right? I wouldn't ask just anyone…"

"I know what you doing…you're charming me…" Eikichi put his hand up defensively and shook his head.

"Now why on earth would I do that to you Jun?" Jun's lips twitched as he gave Eikichi the stink eye. He dropped Eikichi's bags and leaned against the wall.

They all waited for the lady to come to the front desk. "How long do you think this is going to take Eikichi?" K-Ron brushed his shirt off diligently.

Eikichi shrugged tapping his fingers against the wall, "Not sure…it shouldn't take too long…"

"Unless they are on break…" Jun exclaimed blandly, and everybody but Nate sighed heavily.

_**Dojima Residence**_

"Alright guys see you all tomorrow right?" Seta said as he approached the front door.

The others nodded. "Of course silly you know we're always ready to go when you are buddy!" Chie said excitedly and squeezed Yosuke's hand slightly making him wince.

"Geez, stop getting so excited…" Yosuke then looked from his girlfriend to Seta, "Partner you know I'm ready whenever but, of course there's Junes I gotta take care of…same with Ted."

Naoto nodded agreeing with Yosuke, "If I'm not called in for anything at work, then you know I'm there with you whenever you call." Rise nodded excitedly clinging to both Naoto and Kanji's arm.

Junpei smiled, "We had a great time with you guys. And the city was pretty chill…but I still gotta find somewhere so I can play some baseball or softball. Other than that next time Yuka-tan and I here will try to bring the others along the next time we hang out."

"Yeah you should! Or else it wouldn't really be a vacation if you didn't hang out with your friends and go visit different places." Yukiko noted happily.

Seta laughed a little, "Then it's agreed we'll all chill together sometime, bye." They all waved at Seta as he walked in the house and shut the door.

Nanako let a small gasp escape, "Welcome home big bro!"

"Thanks, Nanako-chan…" Seta removed his shoes and made his way to sit down on the couch, "Ahh…so where's your father at?"

"Oh…he had to work late again. But it's alright I'm not as bother by it as I use to be!" Nanako's composure immediately lit up.

Seta smirked slightly, "Glad you're not bothered by that anymore…" he propped his feet up as he lay across the couch, "So anything important you got going on at school?"

Nanako turned the tv station to cartoons, "Nope, nothing important…well except I'm starting to get into some sports!"

"Oh really…what kind?"

"Tennis, Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai are teaching me how to play! And not only that Kanji-senpai is teaching me how to sew and making cute stuffed animals!"

"That's good…I'm glad they are spending time with you, what about Teddy? Has he been swinging around time to time?"

Nanako nodded, "Yeah he and Yosuke-senpai normal come together but, he would sometimes find time to come on his own."

"Okay, and how's about Naoto-kun and Rise-chan?"

"They spend time with me too! They always take me out to stores and buy things for me."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that…looks like everyone kept their promise…" Seta muttered to himself with his eyes closed, "Hey, Nanako-chan don't forget to go to sleep early alright? I'mma take a nap right here so…yeah."

"Alright, big bro."

_~Velvet Room~_

"Ahh, welcome to the velvet room, young man…" a familiar voice said in a sinister manor.

Seta quickly then looked up. He raised his eyebrow, "Wha-? Igor? Why am I here…?"

"Hehe young man…once again destiny has chosen you to be its champion…" Igor slid an object over to Seta.

"We will assist you and your team in the journey ahead of you all." Another familiar voice came from the right side of Seta.

"Margaret…? I don't understand…"

"I am also here to be of assistance. My name is Theodore." A man dressed in a blue dress shirt and pants exclaimed. He wore a blue bellboy hat complementing his whole attire.

Seta reached out to the object only to have his hand go through it. "What the hell? Is this some sort of illusion or something? And why am I here…? I supposed to be on vacation…"

"Do you remember when Margaret told you about another young man? The boy with blue hair…" Igor laid out tarot cards in front of him.

Slowly Seta nodded. Igor kept the same smile to complement his eerie appearance, "Good, good…then I must also tell you that something terrible will become on the world you now live in…"

Seta almost felt his heart skip a beat. He gripped the arms of the chair he resided in, "You can't be serious…"

"Oh, but have you not notice dear boy? Your town is filled with many such as yourself…they are closer than you know."

Seta's eyes widen _**'The hell is he talking about? People like me….?'**_

"Yes…a small group who seem to be struggling. And others who appear reckless…they share your power, young man…"

The tarot cards started to rise up. Seta looked at them closely, and was only able to see blurry figures on one of the cards.

"We shall see what becomes of you next time you visit the velvet room…" Theodore exclaimed and handed him a bright blue key.

Seta looked down at the key. Theodore then opened his book, handing it to Seta, "Sign on the dotted lines. And please…do read the fine print before accepting…most people do not understand what they can be getting themselves into…" his voice cold as ice echoed.

'_I, __**Seta Souji**__, give heed to the warnings that are encountered and shall take full responsibility for my actions and what lies within the future.'_

"So…does this mean I abide by the same rules as last time…or is this different…?" Seta seemed hesitant to ask Igor about the contract and sudden meetings.

Igor laughed sinisterly. He then looked at Seta eerily, "One who does not wish to live…will never meet the future…" the image of the square table and Igor along with his assistance began to fade away.

_**Dojima Residence, Upstairs**_

Seta's eyes shot open and he began surveying his surroundings. He lifted himself into an upright position _**'My room…? Hmm…Uncle Dojima must've brought me up here while I was sleep…'**_

He looked over at his clock sitting on his desk in the corner, "Hmm…midnight…thought as much. But…" he paused thinking about what Igor had told him while he was in the velvet room.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the blue key, "Shit…it wasn't a dream…" sighing he laid back down on his futon staring at the ceiling.

'_**Wonder what's gonna be in store…hopefully no midnight channel. I wonder if this is what Naoto was so tense about…'**_

"Tch…minds well stop thinkin' about it…just leave it on the list of things to do for tomorrow…" he whispered and closed his eyes once more.

_**Author Note:**_

_**You guys wouldn't even wanna know how long this one took me…gosh and with all the distractions I ran into? Yep, tons of time just to finish one chapter…well I hope you all enjoy this crazy chapter. Also there will be installments that will be connected to the story, mostly showing what everyone was doing and stuff (**ex: Hidehiko being sent to the airport, Nanako's summer 2014, etc...**) names of installments will be listed below, if you would like to read them then all you have to do is add me to you author alerts list! Until then, peace out!**_

_**~Question of the Day~**_

_Who do you think Naoto has a crush on?_

_Who is Fuuka writing about in her personal dairy?_

_In the Velvet Room what do you think Igor means when he answers Seta saying **"One who does not wish to live…will never meet the future…"**?_

**_~Installments~_**

_1. Airport Trip (Lets all see what happened after Hidehiko was sent to go gather Eriko's Luggage from the airport.)_

_2. Yeah This Is The City (When the Investigation Team takes Junpei, Yukari, and Koromaru to Okina city.)_

_3. Welcome Disaster Party ( This lets the readers see what happened during Souji's party, which had turned into a complete disaster.)_

_4. Pinky Promises (Everybody gets to see what activities and events Nanako did with each of the Investigation Team members during summertime of 2014.)_

_5. A Detective's Heart (Remember what happened at Shirogane's apartment? Well lets see what happens when Rise arrives to pick her up.)_

_6. Elegant Composure (Wonder why Eikichi had to wait for Jun so long? Well he was sorta busy taking care of other business...)_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	7. Out Of Place

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

_**Chapter 7: Out of Place**_

"Come on man stop joking us." Yosuke laughed along with Yukiko and Chie. Kanji, Teddy, Rise, and Naoto only stared a Seta like he was an alien.

Sighing Seta rested his chin on his hand, "I'm not joking…come on Naoto-kun you believe me don't you?" he frowned giving Naoto puppy eyes. Rise and Teddy began to mutter something about him being sick.

Before Naoto could say anything, Rise stuck a thermometer into Souji's mouth. This caused him to franticly move around, "Be still Seta-kun I'm trying to check your temperature!"

"How…where…oh screw it…" Naoto just stared in disbelief. Kanji snickered, "Ahh, I seen this one comin' a mile away."

"Umm, Rise-chan…?"

"Yes Chie-chan?"

Chie cleared her throat looking straight at Rise, "Where in the hell did you get that damn thermometer from?" Yukiko snorted as she continued to laugh at Seta who was clear irritated.

The thermometer began beeping, "Hmm…this isn't right…your temperature is normal…" Rise sound disappointed and stored it in her purse.

Seta took a deep breath and jumped from his seat, "THAT'S CUZ I'M NOT SICK! And don't **ever** do that again please…" Yosuke rose from his seat wiping a tear from his eye.

"Where you going Yosuke…" Chie whined poking her lip out. Yosuke bent down to kiss her on her forehead, "Gotta go back to work, duh silly. Oh and Souji…man you need more sleep, cuz there isn't anybody here that holds the power of the _**persona**_."

Yosuke turned around and headed for the Junes door. Seta once again took his seat sulking, "I don't need any sleep…"

"Sensei…?"

"What is it Teddy…?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"….yes, yes I am…I'm feeling great." Seta sulked deeper into his seat. Rise scooted her chair closer to him and latched onto his arm. He looked down at her giving her a dark stare.

"Seta-kun…you don't sound like your great. Tell us what's bothering you…"

"You've gotta be shitting me, I told you all already and you laughed at me and gave me weird looks." He huffed gripping the arm of the chair he was in.

"But, Seta-san as you know there hasn't been any disturbances in Inaba…" Naoto stated looking at the wide screen tv that was behind the glass in Junes. Yukiko nodded in agreement, "Yeah, or else we would've called for you sooner."

"Um, Seta don't mean to second guess you but…" Kanji scratched the top of his head, as his eyes met irritated ones, "The girls are right."

"I know he sounds ridicules guys, but think about it for a second. Naoto-kun, you remember that day you weren't feeling well, and you kept complaining you felt someone watching you."

"Hmm…you have a point Chie-san…" Naoto whispered to herself.

"Not only just that but, those people we ran into…" Teddy stated as he seated himself in Yosuke's seat. Everyone looked at each other and began talking amongst one another.

"Yeah…Naoto didn't you say you kept having a weird feeling every time you were around them or even seem them…?" Yukiko questioned.

Naoto nodded sighing, "Yes, I do remember bring that matter up."

"Now do you believe me…?" Seta exclaimed weakly, drawing everyone's attention. Once again they all began muttering under their breaths. Seta sighed face palming himself _**'Looks like I'm alone on this one…'**_

Not too far from where their group was, there was another. "Hey, isn't that Yukari-chan and her friends?" Teddy pointed out at the other group that was three tables away from them.

Chie squinted her eyes, "Uh-huh. I think that is them Ted. I wonder what they're up to…" Yukiko got up from her seat followed by Rise. "Huh? Whoa you're not really planning on going over there are you, Yukiko?"

"…Well yes. Why not?"

"Cuz, it's kinda being nosy."

"Hm, not really. We're just being friendly! I think we should also ask them if they want to hang out."

Naoto stood up from her seat and proceed in fixing her hat. "I think it wouldn't be that bad. And plus, Seta-kun…" Seta looked up at her with gloomy look upon his face, "We could ask them about _**persona's **_if that would make you happy."

"Satisfying…" he rolled his eyes and sighed lifting up from his seat, "Ted don't you have to work today?"

Teddy shook his head, "Nope, I have the day off from working so well."

* * *

><p>"So, Mitsuru-san whatcha got planned for us?" Junpei asked leaning back in his chair.<p>

"Junpei she hasn't really been able to tell us anything since you guys went hormonally insane." Yukari stated bluntly tapping her fingers against the table. "Oh hey you guys."

Mitsuru and the others looked up to see a group of familiar faces.

"Hey guys…how's everything going for you all so far?" Chie asked with her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

"Things are going well, thank you for asking." Mitsuru replied with her arms crossed against her chest. Akihiko and Ken were busy messing with Koromaru, while the others made small talk to each other.

"How do you like it here?" Rise grabbed a seat and sat down in it. Teddy proceeded to seat himself in her lap, awkwardly enough Rise didn't complain.

"It's not bad. I've actually always wanted to visit the country." Fuuka answered as she was fiddling with her phone.

"Well you've actually came to the best country side. Inaba has the best inn, sushi, and a lot of good places to eat." Naoto said confidently. Yukiko than began muttering something about Naoto mentioning the inn.

"Yeah, so we've seen. Pretty damn awesome it is…" Junpei replied as he yawned. Aegis then came over from the food stand with a tray of food, "Here, good luck with finding out which one is yours."

"Aegis-chan you couldn't ask them to write which is what…?"

"Not my job to ask them to do something as simple as that."

"Aegis has a point Junpei…"

"Shush-up Yuka-tan…"

"Are these friends…?" Aegis asked without looking up she began to eat her food.

"Yeah, they actually helped us quite a few times…" Akihiko pulled out a jar of protein powder, applying small amounts to his platter.

"We're always happy to help new people! By the way I'm Chie Satonaka." Chie said excitedly.

"I'm Yukiko Amagi…daughter to the owners at the Amagi Inn."

Teddy squirmed around on Rise's lap, "Ugh, be still Teddy…I'm Risette Kujikawa and this is Teddy. Don't be fooled by Ted's looks…he's extreme crazy when you get to know him." Teddy pouted at Rise, who poked him in his side.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane." She lifted her hat off of her head and bowed formally. The others snickered slightly at her formal introduction.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi…and there ain't shit you need to know about me. But I love to have a good fight every once in a while." Kanji smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm Seta Souji…" Seta said blandly with his hand raised. "Geez, be more excited and plus don't you have a question for them?" Chie exclaimed as she picked with his hair.

"Well…"

"Go ahead ask 'em."

"But what if…"

"NO if's just ask, you won't look stupid. And plus there ain't no such thing as a stupid question."

"Go on we're listening. It's the least we could do." Ken was curious as to what Seta had to say and wait for him to speak up. The others had stayed quiet waiting for Seta to put the conversation in action.

"Well…uh…see there's this thing…"

"_**Persona**_."

All of a sudden there was a deathly silence, nothing but the sound of everyone's breathing was heard.

"Naoto why do you have to go on and say it so bluntly…"

"Because, this has to be settled. Now do you guys know or not know about the strange phenomenon we call _**persona**_." Naoto demanded to know if they knew anything about it or not.

"Uh…hehe a _**persona**_? Now what the fuck is that shit…hehe…" Junpei laughed nervously. Akihiko continued to eat his meal and applied protein between each bit he took. Seemingly everyone had grown nervous by the second, even Koromaru was as he began pasting around.

Yukari kicked Junpei in his ankle and glared at him. "What? I just…" before he could say anything else Akihiko jabbed him in his side, "Ouch, the hell man!"

"Shut up Junpei…" Ken whispered angrily. Mitsuru dropped her chopsticks and began fiddling with her hair, "Did you just say what I think you just said…" Fuuka along with Aegis held their heads down not wanting to look at the others.

"Uh…sorry we just wanted to know, cuz…uh…oh never mind…" Chie stuttered miserably.

"Well this is awkward." Kanji stated as he go up from where he was seated and walked to a nearby Junes stand.

"Um, we don't…" Fuuka started but was stopped by Mitsuru.

"How do you all know about that?" Mitsuru demanded to know how they all knew about _**personas**_. There stood the silence before them all, it had seemed nobody wanted to answer.

Naoto sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Look it all started 5 years ago…Souji-kun had to come here to Inaba because, his parents had to go out of Japan because of their jobs."

"Okay so what does that have to do with you all knowing about this?"

"I was getting there. Anyway, the same time he arrived was the exacted same time that the strange murders around Inaba had started happening. I'm sure most of you have heard something of the _**midnight channel**_, hmm?"

Junpei perked his head up, "Yeah, I heard of that…they've actually been talking about that since the 90's or at least that's what I think I heard…" Yukari tilted her head to the side slightly, "Are you sure it started in the 90's? I heard it began in 2000."

"Well whatever the matter…" before Naoto could continue she was stopped by Seta, "Huh…? You want to tell the rest don't you?" Seta nodded his head slowly.

"Ahem, well here's how it went down…" everyone's attention poured over Seta like a rainstorm, "As Naoto stated the murders began the same date I arrived. It wasn't too long after that I had started feeling a weird feeling…something I've never felt before ya know? I had some strange dream…it was cloudy I couldn't see anything. But not too long after I had started walking along a red and black path, it lead me to something dangerous and I had no choice but to fight."

"So what was this…dangerous thing you are talking about?" Akihiko leaned forward in his chair, it was obvious that he was done eating as he had put his dish on top of Junpei's.

"Well it was big..? And it wanted to kill me. Sorry if that isn't a good explanation but, I don't really remember what it had looked like."

"And this _**midnight channel**_ what was that all about? How is it even relevant to the power of the _**persona**_?" Mitsuru's tone had actually sent shivers down almost everyone's spine, but they quickly disregarded it.

"The _**midnight channel**_ was rumored to tell whoever looks into the screen at midnight, that they would see their soul-mate." Chie answered bluntly and Seta lowered his head remembering the day he was forced to actually try out the rumor.

"So…basically it's like the _**JOKER**_ rumor?"

"What's that?" Chie gave Junpei a puzzled look and the others around her sighed heavily, "Don't tell me you guys already knew…"

"Pretty much Chie-chan it was the most talked about thing of the past and it still is mentioned til this very day…" Rise pushed Teddy off of her and brushed herself off, "By the way Teddy the next time you sit on my lap don't move so much! It's annoying."

Ken scratched the top of his head, "Even I heard of that…_**when you call forth the JOKER you must give him one wish, if your heart is not true enough to the wish then you will die**_. Something along those lines I believe."

Junpei shook his head causing Ken to give him a grim look, "Dude no you got it wrong. It goes like _**if one has a wish they call forth the JOKER, however if the person who summons them do not have a wish upon their hearts then they are turned into nothing but a former shadow of themselves, **_thus totally being forgotten."

"Yes, and then they are completely forgotten."

"Am I the only one who hasn't heard of this…?"

"Unfortunately yes Chie-chan. That is of course with the acceptation of Teddy."

"Gee thanks a lot Naoto-kun that made me feel _a lot _better."

Seta let out a long sigh, "Back on topic please…" he impatiently tapped his foot against the pavement.

"It probably wouldn't be the best to continue here…" Yukiko pointed out that it had begun to get crowded around Junes. Everyone talked amongst themselves and came to an agreement to finish the conversation up at Naoto's apartment.

"Alright, so it's agreed we'll finish this at Naoto-kun's apartment?" all together everyone nodded their heads, "Alright, then to the apartment we go!" Chie took on a heroic pose. They all stared at her awkwardly.

"What…?"

Yukiko than began to bust out with laughter, this caused some of the people who were passing by to look in their direction.

"Geez, Yukiko…"

"Shouldn't we wait for Yosuke?" Teddy asked curiously.

Seta shrugged, "Why not? We'll probably have to explain everything to him, and Kanji…" he pointed over at Kanji who had about six platters at an empty table across from them.

Chie face palmed herself and groaned, "I forgot that Kanji wasn't even over here…" they all looked at Kanji as he was eating but, then they began to laugh. Koromaru had jumped on a chair and stole about two of Kanji's platter.

Kanji banged his fist against the table glaring at Koromaru who had ran, "HEY! THAT AIN'T YOURS!" he swallowed the food that was in his mouth and gathered the rest of his platter to move to another table. Unknowingly Koromaru had hid within the crowd of people waiting for his next chance to get more free food.

_**Shirogane Residence**_

"Alright is everyone present?" Naoto looked around amongst the crowd of friends in her apartment.

Yukiko started to walk around the large apartment, "Wow…Naoto-kun how come you wouldn't let us see your place? It's really nice and spacy…and all this time I thought you stayed with your grandfather…"

Naoto face palmed herself, "This is the exact reason why I didn't want to bring you guys here…you'll be too interested in apartment than our conversation."

"She's correct we really need to get down to business." Mitsuru said as she took a seat on the couch along with Junpei.

"But…ya gotta admit this place is da boom…" Junpei surveyed his surroundings with a large smile on his face, "Dude, even as a baseball player I wouldn't have enough money to rent this shit!"

Naoto gave Junpei an awkwardly confused look. She then scratched her head, "Uh, thank you? I guess…" she then took a seat in her nearby single arm chair, "Also, why do most of you have bags…?"

"Rise-chan told us to bring them…" everyone looked at Rise, who was still showing more interest in one of Naoto's wall clocks. Naoto sighed heavily as she raised from her seat and grabbed Rise's wrist dragging her to a different room.

"If you'll please excuse me and Kujikawa-chan…by the way you guys can continue to converse over the situation, if you would."

Junpei smirked with a perverted look on his face. He tapped Akihiko's shoulder, "Hey, bro how much you wanna bet…?"

"Excuse me…?" Akihiko then looked at the direction Naoto had went and then back at Junpei, "You are such a sick bastard dude, get your head outta the gutter."

Junpei shook his head and took off his hat, "Naw, I think I'd rather stay in my own little world man."

Everyone who was standing had found a seat on the floor, couch, or they just stood leaning against the wall.

"Now to our situation…" Mitsuru started off with a serious look on her face. Her gaze was mainly focused on Seta, "Souji-san…"

"Yes, Kirijo-san?"

"Your different from your friends…I can tell the way you act…" their eyes locked tensing the atmosphere by the second.

"How's that…"

"Something you're not telling us."

"…Like?"

"You know don't play stupid. We all share the same power apparently, so why not go into further detail?"

"Maybe cuz I choose not to."

Seta turned his gaze to the window. Yosuke scratched his head nervously, everyone else clung to the silence.

"Wild card…" Aegis whispered but loud enough for most of the others in the room to catch out. Yukiko looked over at the blonde girl, "Pardon…?"

"The wild card ability…" everyone's attention stood on Aegis as she continued to talk, "The ability to be many things at once. The ability to choose between many arcana's…"

"The Fool arcana…"

"What's so special about it…?" Yosuke asked blandly, Chie elbowed but he ignored her nagging.

Seta pushed himself from off the wall. He sighed heavily, "The fool arcana, I have that tarot card. I also have the world arcana, but the fool arcana is like the number zero…yet it is unlimited."

Ken fiddle around with his black beanie as he looked around at his feet, "Can you elaborate more please?" Junpei nodded agreeing with Ken.

"Fool arcana is like _**jack of all trades**_, no bounds to which one can choose from, know what I mean…?"

"Eh…I kinda understand…it's like um…" Junpei scratched his chin hairs, "Music kinda? Like when you put your music player on shuffle…"

"Junpei that comparison is stupid." Yukari laid her head back and closed her eyes. Junpei pouted, "C'mon Yuka-tan…it ain't that dumb."

"Yes it is…" Junpei turned around and glared at Akihiko, "What? I was just agreeing with Yukari-chan, not a problem is it?"

"Hell yeah it's a problem bro, my comparison shall not die out easily…"

"Well if you ask me…" Chie started off grabbing everyone's attention, "I'd compare it to food. You can choose any type you want…makes sense right?"

"You could tie it to that." Mitsuru leaned her head on Akihiko's shoulder. Naoto and Rise came walking from the other room.

Yukiko looked at them and smiled, "You two take too long." She giggled slightly as she saw Naoto blush a deep red color. Naoto tipped her hat forward in hoping to hide her flustered face, "What conclusions have you all come to..?"

Rise awkwardly took a seat in the single arm chair Naoto resided at not too long. Aegis got up and walked over towards Seta and grabbed his hand catching him by a surprise.

"You…you're just like _**him**_. Yet so different…" Seta's cool grey eyes gazed blankly into Aegis's sadden blue sea eyes, "Can you help _**him**_?"

Seta looked around the room catching the other groups mixed emotions. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Koromaru whimpered slightly and crawled up under Naoto's coffee table. Kanji, who was laid out on the floor, looked at Koromaru, "You talkin' 'bout that _**Arisato**_ guy right?"

"How the hell do you know _**his **_name…?" Ken asked with his eyebrow raised slightly. Kanji looked over at Junpei who was whistling, "Junpei…."

Junpei continued to try and ignore Ken and the others' gaze. Akihiko pulled on Junpei's earring causing him to wince.

"What the fuck man let go!"

Mitsuru moved her head from Akihiko's shoulder allowing him to drag Junpei outside. Ken followed the two men irritably.

"So you guys knew everything, huh?" Fuuka asked with a neutral expression. Rise nodded, "Yeah, Junpei and Yukari-chan explained pretty much everything. Though most of the info was directly from Junpei."

"This was…?"

"About a week ago…?" Rise said questioningly but wore a confident look on her face. Yosuke shook his head, "We didn't even know these guys a week ago!"

"I was gonna say month…" they all looked at Chie like she was an alien, "What? Did I say something wrong…?"

Yosuke face palmed himself, "Shoot me. Just shoot me now…damn even Ted would tell you when we actually met them, if he was here…"

"Speaking of which…" Kanji rolled over onto his stomach, "Where is the little bastard at anyway?"

Yosuke shrugged, "Probably home." Yukiko and Chie both slapped him hard as they both glared bullets into him.

'_**Hanamura is luck that both their eyes don't shoot bullets…'**_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What the hell was that all about!" Yosuke jumped up defensively to his feet, but soon found himself over power as the two girls moved closer to him.

"I can't believe you Yosuke…" Chie said glaring at him, "I don't care if your my boyfriend or not. You don't just not check up on your friend!"

"Please…uh excuse the three of them. This tends to happen often…" Naoto bowed in front of the three girls. Yukari, with one eye opened lifted her head up smiling, "It's alright. We've learned to get use to it."

"Ah, yes…I see…" Naoto then began to walk to a different room, but stopped in her tracks, "By the way…you guys can spend the night…but please try not to mess up anything."

Naoto poked her head from around the corner, "Anyone hungry? I can prepare sushi or maybe bento…or fried chicken if you all would prefer?"

Mitsuru smiled lightly, "It's your home, we're nothing but guest. You choose and we will gladly eat it. Also, me and Fuuka are willing to help you cook." Fuuka had already began walking towards where Naoto stood at. Naoto smiled and nodded.

"I guess we'll finish everything up tomorrow…?" Rise tilted her head to the side. Yukari nodded as she surveyed the half empty surroundings, "Yeah, it'll be kind of hard to get everyone to stop doing what they are doing at this point…"

_**Author Note:**_

_**All I have to say is that I'm sorry I wasn't posting for a bit. To clear things up, I did not have a writer's block, I was busy…so yeah I'll try not to be so late with the chapters and stuff. (**By the way this is a reminder that the first installment is already up...look for it on my profile it's about Hidehiko being sent to the airport to get Eriko's Luggage**.) Until then, peace out!**_

_**~Question of the Day~**_

_During the scene at Shirogane Residence, who was the one thinking __**'Hanamura is lucky that both their eyes don't shoot bullets'**__?_

_**~Installments~**_

_2. Yeah This Is The City (When the Investigation Team takes Junpei, Yukari, and Koromaru to Okina city.)_

_3. Welcome Disaster Party ( This lets the readers see what happened during Souji's party, which had turned into a complete disaster.)_

_4. Pinky Promises (Everybody gets to see what activities and events Nanako did with each of the Investigation Team members during summertime of 2014.)_

_5. A Detective's Heart (Remember what happened at Shirogane's apartment? Well lets see what happens when Rise arrives to pick her up.)_

_6. Elegant Composure (Wonder why Eikichi had to wait for Jun so long? Well he was sorta busy taking care of other business...)_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	8. The Fools Shadow

Two Lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds

_**By: TheWildFool2011**_

_**(I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei Series, nor the characters, I only create fictions about them.)**_

_**Chapter 8: The Fools Shadow**_

"Psst, Teddy…do you see anything down there?" Chie whispered into the TV screen. Yukiko stood back to back with Chie making sure that nobody could see, even though Naoto and Yosuke was directing them away from the area.

Yosuke and Naoto stood at the entrance of the electronics department making sure that the area was closed off to any employees and customers.

"Man…" Yosuke huffed as he stood guard. His arms were crossed and it was clear that he was annoyed about what they are doing.

Naoto looked up at him, "What's wrong?" Yosuke turned his head and looked at the TV where Chie and Yukiko were.

"That is what's wrong. This is nothing but a big ass wasted of time, I could be working and raking in the big cash right now…not standing guard while Ted goes surfin' in the tv…" Yosuke muttered. He watched as Yukiko walk nervously back and forth, and Chie sticking her hand through the tv ever now and then.

Naoto took off her hat scratching the back of her head, "I understand what you mean…I got business of my own to take care of. I don't know why Teddy thinks there is something going on over there."

"Yeah, and not just that he knows we screwed over that Izunami person over…and pretty much made this whole town safe." Yosuke grunted at the end. He was struggling to see the reason for the group to enter the tv again.

He sighed as he continued to speak, "So what reason would he have to think that something is going on there?"

Yukiko looked over her shoulder, "Chie can he see anything yet? Or is his nose broken still."

"Hey! Don't make fun Yuki-chan, I've worked over the years to strengthen my senses and I say they've become very strong…maybe stronger than Rise-chan's!"

Chie stuck her hand in the tv grabbing Teddy by his zipper. "Look no time to chat! Yosuke's dad is gonna get suspicious!" Teddy exclaimed in slight worry. He then pulled forward almost pulling Chie fully in until she released her hold on his zipper.

"Neh! Chie-chan you're so mean…rushing me is not bear-y nice…" Teddy said in a whiny manner.

"Shut up and hurry up, geez!" Chie pulled herself from the tv screen and crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"Who's that…?" Yosuke squinted his eyes looking straight ahead. Naoto walked up and held up the sign she had in her possession.

"Just hold up the signs Yosuke-kun and they'll turn back around." Yosuke stared down at Naoto who stood next to him. Her grip around the sign was firm, and her look was serious.

Yosuke raised his eyebrow at Naoto, and then held up his sign. The figure nearing towards the two did not seem fazed.

"Ehh, Naoto this shit ain't workin'!" Yosuke huffed irritably, "Told you girls it was only a matter of time before people started to catch on!" He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't yell at me!' Naoto slammed her foot on top of Yosuke's foot. She then turned her back to him, placing the sign beside her foot. Naoto proceeded to cross her arms.

Yosuke hopped on one foot, biting the bottom of his lip. He then straightened up and glared at Naoto, "What the HELL was that for?!" Naoto continued to ignore him, and the figure that was coming closer looked familiar.

"Yo, there you guys are. I've been looking for you all over the place, and signing a few autographs hehe..." A familiar voice rang throughout the empty electronic department with a small hearty laugh.

Yosuke looked up from Naoto to Junpei, "Oh…hey. What are you doing here?"

Junpei scratched his head, "Mitsuru told me to come here and find you guys. As for what reason, I think that total slipped my mind dude…"

Yosuke sighed and face palmed himself _**'I've been working to damn hard…I never have a break. A vacation…yeah from Chie-chan also…'**_

"Dude, you alright? You seem kinda…err angry." Junpei pointed out curiously. Naoto got up and shoved her sign into Junpei's chest. He grasped it with confusion written in his eyes, "What's this for?"

"I don't get paid enough to deal with murder cases and damn fools…" Naoto mumbled as she stormed off to the back of the department, where Yukiko and Chie were residing.

Yosuke muttered underneath his breath as the small detective left her post. Junpei shrugged and held the sign above his head, "You guys tryin' to ward off peeps from this area or somethin'?"

"Yep, Chie, Yukiko and Ted are in the back. TV surfin'." Yosuke grunted and lifted his sign up, "Nobody else is comin' around?"

Junpei shook his head, "Not that I know of…Akihiko might wander back here, if he's even around Junes."

"Just wonderful…" Yosuke exclaimed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Without warning Teddy stuck his head outside of the TV. Chie stumble back and fell on her backside, "Ugh! Teddy, the hell are you trying to do? Scare me to death!"

Teddy's blank expression turned into a bright warming smile. Yukiko raised her eyebrow at the giant blue bear, "Why are you so happy? Did you find anything…?" just as Teddy was about to announce what he found, Naoto came up to them.

"Are you all done yet? I have to go soon." Naoto exclaimed in a slightly demanding tone.

Teddy smirked, "Well, Nao-chan you came just in time. I was just about to announce my finds to Chie-chan and Yuki-chan."

"Okay…so what did you find?" Naoto asked impatiently tapping her foot. Yukiko helped Chie up to her feet. Chie then brushed herself off silently thanking Yukiko.

Teddy poked his head back into the TV causing the others to sigh heavily. Chie pulled her sleeves up and stuck her hand into the TV only to feel teeth clamp down on her hand, "Ouch! You stupid bear…"

As Chie pulled her hand out of the TV, Teddy didn't let go until his head was sticking out. As he stepped out of the TV and took off his head.

He gave Chie a slightly annoyed look, "Don't rush perfection Chie-chan."

"Gr, why you…" Chie clenched her fist tightly. Yukiko tapped her shoulder lightly, Chie only crossed her arms, "Well, did you find Teddy?"

"I found a trail, but I was bear-y scared of going any further." Teddy hung his head low with shame. Naoto snorted, "Well, we really don't know anything…so should we just go in?"

Yukiko turned to Naoto and tilted her head, "Us? You mean including Yosuke-kun right?"

"Not just Yosuke, Junpei-kun is also over there. We can just go quickly. Just a quick check is all, nothing more." Naoto walked over toward the tv only to be grabbed, "Nargh! Let go Teddy…"

Teddy shook his head, "No can do Nao-chan! It's dangerous to go alone without sensei."

Naoto shook Teddy off of her and turned sharply on her heel to face him, "Grab me one more time like that and I'll unload a bullet up your bear-y ass. Anyway, we have Junpei-kun, who seems to be experienced enough with fighting shadows."

Chie stomped her foot irritably, "Now just wait a damn minute! We don't even know if he remembers shit about fighting these things! Not only that they might be far too different from whatever he remembers."

"What's far different from who now…?" Junpei asked scaring Chie. Chie sighed with shoulder hunched over, "That…wait just a shit minute!"

"Minutes can shit itself Chie-chan?" Yosuke asked slightly sarcastic with the sign tucked firmly under his arm.

Chie gripped her fist, "Grr, shut up Yosuke! Ugh, I'm leaving." Naoto grabbed Chie's wrist, "Nobody's going anywhere. Now, that the two of you are here, we are going into the TV to check out what Teddy spotted."

Teddy timidly messed around with the blue hair of his mascot head. "I just don't think it's a bear-y good idea at the moment Nao-chan. I really think we should tell sensei first and then come here later in the week…"

"Uh, if I could inquire about this situation…" Junpei started off as he looked back at the entrance, "Naoto's probably right. We should just go and _check_-"

"Who says you get to make the damn choices! You haven't even been in the damn TV world." Chie yelled at Junpei, her face had turned as red as a tomato.

Junpei sighed, "But I do kinda have experience with this shadow shit. Plus, it'd be kinda cool to go back and tell everyone what we found, not like we are going to spend our whole lives in the damn thing." He grunted and walked away from Chie.

He walked up to the TV and stuck his head in, "Woah….bro this is fucking awesome! Better than _**tarturus**_…"

"That some kinda toothpaste or somethin'?" Yosuke asked as he stuck his own head through the TV.

Junpei laughed, "Damn that was the same thing I said when Akihiko-san told me the name of the place. But no…it was a darker version of our school…creepy shit it was."

Junpei squinted his eyes, "One question though." He shuffled to the side slightly bumping into Yosuke.

"Hmm?" Yosuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "What's up?"

"What the hell is with this fog? How are we gonna get anywhere with this shit in the way?" Before Yosuke could answer Naoto threw Teddy's bear mascot head in before sticking her own in.

Junpei turned to look at her with a bright smile, "S'up? And what's with the head?"

"Ted's gonna need it if he's gonna be showin' us around." Yosuke exclaimed with a dark glimmering look remembering the first time Teddy's head popped off.

Naoto then stepped all the way through, with a tight grip on Teddy's bear costume. "In order for us to get through this fog we need glasses. Teddy will the same ones still work?" Teddy muttered under his breath as Yosuke and Junpei stepped in fully.

"Yes, the same ones will work Nao-chan." Teddy stepped into the TV behind Yosuke. Naoto smirked as she stuck her head from out of the TV and looked at Chie and Yukiko.

Naoto pulled out her glasses, putting them on. "Now it's your turn to watch out for people. We'll be right back, I promise. Don't forget to hold up the signs and not be hostile Chie-chan."

Chie mimicked Naoto's voice, as she crossed her arms, "Don't come crying to us when something bad happens."

Yukiko sighed heavily grabbing the sign, "She means be very, very cautious…"

"You know me…I'm always caution. And Chie I'll keep close eyes on Yosuke for you, alright?" without another word Naoto re-entered the TV. Chie was still slightly irritable about the fact they chose to enter without Souji.

"Alright…which way should we…" Junpei started off. He then paused and walked over to the railing area, "Hey, bear-boy what happens if I fell off over the railing?"

"You die a horrible death and might appear on the other side dead." Teddy said bluntly as head tossed his head back on and headed the opposite direction. Naoto followed him closely behind, while Yosuke grabbed Junpei by the collar and dragged him along.

"Hey! What the heck man!" Junpei exclaimed as he was being dragged away.

Yosuke grunted and sighed, "There are much more interesting things than the railing. Plus we can't be here for too long."

_**Junes Food Department**_

"Akihiko!" Ken yelled out slightly. The boxer had asked him to come along with him to the Junes food department. Akihiko had gotten separated from Ken while he was distracted.

Ken walked in and out of the aisle, "Where the hell is he…"

Without paying full attention Ken bumped into someone. It was a fragile old lady. "Oh! Geez, I'm really sorry about that. Here let me help you…" he bent down and began to pick up the food that was dropped.

"Oh no, it is quite alright young man. No need to help a little old lady such as myself…" the old lady caught him by a surprise when she tapped his shoulder. She had a small smile.

Ken stood up with the items in hand. He placed them in the hand basket the old lady had. "No, seriously it's not a problem. I'm really sorry about that though. I was just-"

He was stopped when the old lady placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, there are things that are not need. You apologize when all is forgiven. I sense something strong within you young man."

Ken turned and watched as the old lady walked off. "There will be a time, where you will be needed. Watch carefully over your loved ones…"

"Hey…! Wait a…minute?" Ken looked around for her through the crowd of people. The old lady had disappeared, almost like she never existed He was then tapped on the shoulder, "Huh?!"

"Where have you been?! I've been looking for you…" Akihiko trailed off. Ken turned around once again looking for the old lady, "What's up with you? You kinda look like you saw a ghost."

"Something. I saw something." Ken responded as he looked down. Akihiko patted him on his back.

Akihiko walked passed him, "Try not to worry about it too much. It's probably nothing."

"Tch, whatever." Ken followed closely behind him. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe he never did speak to an old lady, nor was he talking to her. Ken fell deep into though, thinking of what he was told.

"Anyway, have you seen Iori? I looked for him also and didn't find him." Akihiko asked as he approached the cash register. Ken shook his head, "He said he'd be in the electronics department."

'_**Idiot. I told him not to leave this area.' **_Akihiko sighed heavily as he pulled out his wallet. "Alright looks like we are heading towards the electronics department then…"

"Right." Ken answered quickly. He grabbed the bagged items. "Is this all protein?!" Ken glanced at Akihiko who paid for the several bags of protein, "Damn, you're going to have a heart attack someday…"

"Right…" Akihiko walked off with Ken scurrying behind him.

_**Central Shopping District**_

Jun once again found himself fairly busy. He was helping old lady Shiroku and scheduling Eikichi's shows. "Why is it that I always get stuck with helping Eikichi…?"

He continued to mutter to himself as he was setting up the flowers in front of Shiroku Store. He wiped the sweat off his brow, "Pfft, already breaking…a…" he trailed off as he saw a mysterious figure glare at him.

"Hey, you got a problem?!" Jun yelled over at the figure. The figure said nothing but only shook its head. "Get lost will you!"

Jun chucked an empty flower vase at the figure. He narrowly missed as the vase shattered on the ground. Jun watched as the figure walked off, "Bastards just can't avert their eyes elsewhere…" he sighed heavily.

"Jun-chan dear, is everything alright?" Old lady Shiroku asked as she peeked out the door way.

Jun turned around and laughed nervously, "Hahaha…yeah. Everything's good." He looked back at where the figure stood, "Just who was that…" he asked himself.

_**Samegawa Plain**_

Masao sat quietly under the shady tree. He was planning out what would be his next graffiti piece for Inaba, since the country-side wanted a piece of his artwork. "Maybe I could…" Masao gritted his teeth and threw the paper near his bag, "Shit this is not gonna work!"

"Man…" Masao looked up at the sky. Today was a bright day, not something that he really liked, but he dealt with. "Today's gonna be a long ass day…wonder where Uesugi is."

Masao pouted and leaned against the tree and sighed. "Ah, well screw it. I'll check up on 'em later…" he grumbled under his breath. Before he could even rest his eyes someone threw a stick his direction.

"Hey! Dammit, what the…hell?" Masao looked up to see a girl blue-gray hair. "Huh? Who are you…?"

"You don't need to be worryin' 'bout that stuff. The only thing you need to do is clear up this mess here, see?" the girl pointed demandingly at the mess he made. Masao looked down at all the wasted paper.

Masao scratched the back of his head, "Uh…oops. I'll have this cleaned in a- wait a damn minute! You don't look like authority, so what's it to ya?!" he stood up defensively.

The girl retaliated and stomped on his foot, "Ya damn straight I'm am! I'm the only one who'd try to even keep the streets clean." Her accent was heavy so, Masao couldn't quite tell where she would be from, "Don't need someone like ya self to dirty 'em up!"

Masao stood still, and sucked up the pain. He didn't appreciate getting his foot stepped on, but he couldn't hit a girl. He was stuck between ignoring her, or just cleaning the mess and leaving.

"Well…err…this is some weird shit…" Masao muttered to himself. The girl got closer to him, making him nervous, "W-why so c-close, eh?!"

"You look like a trouble maker…" she exclaimed bluntly. Poking her lip out, she crossed her arms, "I ain't leavin' til ya clean your mess and leave."

"Labrys!"

Masao peeked around the girl to see who was calling out, "Um…" the girl also turned around.

"Eh, looks like my funs over…" the girl muttered as she turned her attention back to Masao. "As for you! Clean up that mess. Don't make me catch you doing that, or else…"

"W-wait!" Masao outstretched his hand and grabbed the girls' wrist. He didn't understand too much, but he got a strange vibe from the girl. She looked back at him slightly confused. "A-are…you um, the girl named Labrys? The name those people are calling?"

The girl stood silently for a moment, almost contemplating. With a moment's notice she yanked her hand away from his grasp and took off. "None ya beeswax's! Time for you to clean up!"

Masao took off but slowed down, almost forgetting his bag. He grabbed it quickly along with the discarded pieces of papers, "Hey! Wait up!" he continued to run after he as he stuffed the papers in his bag.

"Could you just wait up a moment….sheesh." he looked behind him, "Oh crap…"

Behind him was a girl with red fiery hair, a blonde girl with blue eyes and a girl with shoulder length brown hair. "Hey, you!" one of them called out as they sped up.

"Holy shit!" Masao yelled aloud. The girl that was in front of him had mysteriously disappeared, "What the hell?! She was just in front of me! Damn."

"Come on wait up! We just need to ask you a few questions!" the lady had said as she started to slow down some. Her speed was then picked up when both the girls looped their arms around her, "Waaaahh!"

"Excuse me! But, we need to speak to you immediately! We saw you speaking to that girl and we're trying to catch her!" the red head exclaimed with urgency.

Masao ignored all of their attempts to get him slow down. He had reasons of his own to talk to the girl. Masao knew his whole day would be filled with exciting chases. Especially with a group of strange people chasing after him. Why wouldn't they chase after him? He was speaking with the strange girl. But he wonder if she had done something wrong.

_**Unknown Location**_

A group of six men departed from the airport. One guy had tattoos all over, another with several piercings. There was two men dressed in all black suits, as if they were special agents. One of them had classy shades on and was dressed nicely, the shorter man standing next to him had on baggy shorts and black/red shirt with a backwards baseball cap.

"So, bro why did we come to _**here **_of all places?" the young man with piercings asked. He wasn't too much of worried about where they were heading, he was just getting tired of the looks he was getting.

The man with the tattoos laughed manically, "Yashiro, you're just getting' tired of 'em lookin' at you." Yashiro grinned and patted the tattooed man on the back harshly.

"Nah, actually I was more worried about the looks they were givin' you _**pal**_." Yashiro replied sarcastically. "I mean you do look like a freakin' walkin' museum Tamotsu."

Tamotsu twitched slightly and looked around him. He then quickly punched Yashiro in his side, "Fucker they lookin' at your dumbass." The two started to argue quickly.

"Tch, there they go again…" the first man in the black suit exclaimed. "Yo, Trung I think you owe me a little somethin' somethin'." He held his hand out waiting for the money.

Trung sighed heavily, "I thought I was gonna win this one for sure…" he stuck his hand in his dress pants pocket and took out twelve hundred yen. "I'll get you next time. Just know that Dao."

"Will you two shut the fuck up?! Damn, you guys can be a goddamn headache sometimes…" the shortest one exclaimed in an irritable manner. Trung smirked lightly and patted his head, "Grr, fuck off! I ain't shittin' around Trung."

"Man, Kobe you got a serious anger issue…" Dao muttered under his breath as he shoved the money into his pocket. His back was slightly slouched as he yawned, "You need to chill. You respect the boss but, when it comes to us we're the annoying assholes in your sight."

"Why you-!" Trung grabbed Kobe by the scuff of his shirt before he could leap over to Dao. "Lemme go! I'mma shove Trung's mother fuckin' foot up your ass and then shove Tamotsu down your throat! And I'll beat you to death with my spiked baseball bat!"

"_So, I've heard you've arrived Wakahisa?" _

Hisao gripped the phone tightly. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, as he found several suspicious people walking around. "Okay so you've got hawk eyes on me. Am I supposed to be afraid?" he answered back emotionlessly.

"_You'd do best if you clear your tone, Wakahisa-san. I mean I do have higher power over you, and I can just get rid of you and your group of imbeciles anytime I wish."_

"Tch, whatever…" Hisao grunted over the phone. He never really showed fear in front of anyone, but when it came to higher levels of authority that could kill him and his gang, he wouldn't try to push buttons. "So, what's the mission plan again? I have to find a _**blue haired boy **_right?"

"_Ah, good to see you haven't forgotten your mission. Remember I will be watching you at all times, you are, how should I say? My property now. Goodbye Wakahisa-san, and don't fuck this up." _

Hisao sighed heavily as he heard a click on the other end. He pulled out a cigarette and put it behind his ear, "Shit just keeps pilling up…" the others looked over at him.

"You alright boss?" Tamotsu asked as he grabbed the bags. Yashiro did the same as he looked lazily over at Hisao.

Hisao only nodded, "Yeah. I fine, our stake-out area will be located somewhere in the country side…"

"Man…" Dao scratched the back of his head. Kobe yanked himself from Trung's grasp and stomped on his feet as he cursed at him.

"Sounds like we're doin' some serious stuff…" Yashiro said blandly. Kobe grabbed his own bags and walked up beside Hisao.

"Uh, not to complain or anything Wakahisa-sensei but, it's that perhaps a little too close to our target…" Kobe muttered loud enough for Hisao to hear. Hisao shrugged, "We'll just have to see. Our contact doesn't exactly know this kids' location. But, we'll find him…"

"It's the only reason we would ever be called in." Hisao smirked devilishly. The whole group made their way out of the airport station and came in contact with a limo. "Let's not fuck this up guys. I'm not trying to pay this guy back with my head severed."

"Right!" they all chimed together as they entered the limo. The gang was going into an area that was unknown to them. They had only been in cities not, country-sides so this would make their job somewhat easier, but harder since their contact does not have an exact location of the target.

_**Amagi Inn**_

"Listen, Akihiko I said I was sorry. I just wanted to see what else Junes had goin' on…ya know…" Junpei muttered the last part to himself. But this went noticed by Akihiko, who sharply turned on his heel.

"Shut up! Because of you Mitsuru is going to kill us!" Akihiko scowled at Junpei. Junpei hung his head low and slouched in the corner of the Inn's lobby area. "Sit down here and wait! And don't you move a damn bone, cuz if I catch you not in that spot, you'll be lookin' for a world full of hurt next time.

"Man…" Junpei sighed and slid against the wall, "It's all your fault Ken, can't even stall for a bro…"

Ken sat in a chair near Junpei, "Shut up. You shouldn't have wondered off like that. Plus, what Akihiko has forgotten was that, Mitsuru will be more harder on him than us, so yeah nothing to worry about."

"Whatever man! You haven't seen what that chick can do! She rip us a new one for sure!" Junpei pulled his hat over his eyes. He thought back to the school field trip to the Yokohama. He enjoyed it but, the last day happened to be a big mistake and the worse.

Yukiko along with Chie and the others came in after Akihiko had left the lobby. They sat around Junpei and Ken.

"Um, sorry for getting you into trouble?" Yosuke rubbed the back off his neck. Chie made herself comfortable by sitting on his lap, causing him to grunt.

"Don't even apologize to him." Ken exclaimed and laid his head back against the back of the couch. Junpei threw his hat at Ken, "Fuck you, man. Fuck you. You can't blame a person for being curious! I mean like shit you'd been curious too."

"Nah." Ken replied back quickly. He tossed Junpei's hat back at him. He ignored the glare he received.

"Anyway, what did you all find inside the TV world?" Yukiko asked almost in a whisper.

"Oh yeah!" Yosuke poked his head around Chie. He moved in as close as he could to keep ears from prying into the conversation. "Alright, get this. There is another world within the TV again…"

Yukiko's heart skipped a beat. She could have sworn she had a mini heart attack, but quickly discarded this. Chie grasped, "What?! Another world?! It's…you can be talking about another dungeon can you?!"

Yosuke clasped his hand over Chie's mouth, "Dammit, Chie I thought you'd learn by now. You're so loud it's stupid…" he eased his hand off. "Anyway, yeah I mean an actual world. Not dungeons like ours…"

"Not only that but as we walk closer and closer towards the area…" Teddy started off as he pulled everyone's attention in, "But I started to sense more areas like that one. It's not fully complete yet….but if that continues we'll-"

"Shut up Ted geez you act like it's the end of the world." Yosuke muttered. Naoto crossed her arms, "Teddy is correct. We need to do something about this quickly…Yosuke you didn't sense that strange sensation when you entered the area?"

"Kinda…sorta. Like some strange vibe or some shit."

Junpei perked up, "Yeah! I know what you're talkin' 'bout now! Damn I thought I was the only one…" he looked down and sighed. "Almost like some dark power is going to come and unleash itself…"

"We need to get this to Souji-kun. As soon as possible." Yukiko exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. Junpei looked over at Ken, "Man, we ain't got much of a leader now, but it'd be best if we told Mitsuru since she's like the head of us all."

"Yeah…but uh, did you guys say something about going inside a TV?" Ken asked slightly bewildered at this. Yosuke nodded as well as the others.

Junpei hit Ken lightly on the arm with his hat, "Told you, you'd be interested also. Thought I was shittin' you or somethin'?"

"Tch, whatever." Ken crossed him arms, "But if it is this serious we should probably tell the others about this."

"So, what's so urgent there Amada-san?"

The group looked up to see an awkwardly dressed man. Ken recognized him quickly, "Shit…you we're spying on us! Dammit, Hidehiko…"

"Hidehiko?!" the others questioned in surprise. Junpei looked at Ken, "You know this asshole?!"

"Watch it Iori, I could sue you for all you've got…which probably isn't much." Hidehiko exclaimed sarcastically, "Anyway, I only heard something about danger? And spreading some word…?"

"Pfft, ain't change for shit man…" Junpei looked off to the side as he put his hat on backwards. The others were nervous, not because a star was standing in front of him, but of what he had heard.

_**Author Note:**_

_**I highly apologize to those who have been waiting for me to update this story. I have made a mistake and broke my laptop. About two days ago I extracted my fanfics stories from off my broken laptop, so now I'm good to go. Until then, peace out!**_

_**New Character(s) Bio:**_

_**Hisao Wakahisa- **__a Japanese 23 year old leader of a gang. He is known to be called in by certain companies for certain situations. He has spiked red hair and sea green eyes. He is normally seen with a cross necklace, a strange __**red key**__, and fingerless gloves. He wears normal fit ripped jeans, rolled up long sleeved shirt and sunglasses. He can also be spotted wearing a fedora with a __**red cross**__ on the side. He is also known as the __**Ō**__**Kuro Sutā **__by parts of northern Japan, but he is known as __**Hana**__ by __**Trung**__._

_**Kobe Shitamoto- **__18 year old Japanese-Canadian male who is a member of a gang that is front the northern part of Japan. He hold __**Hisao**__ in high regards, but doesn't respect the others too much. He can be seen with baggy brand less jeans on and oversized short sleeved shirts. He has long brownish reddish hair and different color eyes. He is sometimes referred to as __**K **__his given nickname from his childhood crush. Most of the others in the group call him __**Mawari Ni **__or __**Runt**__ because of his height._

_**Tamotsu 'Tat' Lee-**__ sometimes called '__**Tat**__' he is a 25 year old Korean who works strictly under __**Wakahisa**__. His whole back is covered in tattoos along with his chest. He has two sleeve tattoos, one on his left leg and the other on his right arm. He has his gang's name tattooed on the back of his neck, which can be seen at all times. He wears cameo cargo pants and black sleeveless shirt. He is athletically built giving him an acute speed, but he prefers to be the information broker. He has his hair combed forward with the sides shaved and a scar on the right side of his jaw._

_**Dao Sīm**__**ǎ- **__a modern day Chinese ninja, who works under __**Wakahisa's**__ seeing eye. He is, like __**Kobe**__, 18 years of age. He has come from a long line of warriors, and slightly lives up to that. For his weapons he highly prefers to use dual __**Tai Chi **__swords, which has been in his family for hundreds of years. He has done many secret training in unknown locations and prefers to keep secret. His hair is dirty blonde and he has hazel colored eyes. He can normally be seen wearing shorts and regular t-shirt and zip hoodie. He sometimes walks around with headphones on. He is known as __**Hayai **__or __**Kuài **__because, he is known to speak so fast that he reverts back to his native tongue._

_**Yashiro Kamimiya- **__a 21 year old Japanese-Irish man who works for __**Wakahisa**__. He is known for his hot tempers and personality disorder. Due to how crazy and insane he is, the others began to call him __**Hijōshikina**__. Reasons are unknown as to why __**Hisao **__allowed him to join, but he seems to be very good at gathering well needed information. He has not particular choice of weapon, he just use's whatever he can to defeat opponents. His hair color his a bluish color and his eyes are amber red. He has multiple piercings on his face. He wears a leather jacket with a bright yellow shirt underneath. He is sometimes seen with sweatpants on, and other day's tight jeans._

_**Trung Lo- **__a 22 year old Vietnamese man who works under __**Wakahisa**__. Out of the entire group, he is the nicest and calmest in most situations. He would avoid conflict anytime possible, but if not possible he will fight his way. He is considered the weakest of the group because, of his naïve nature. He has white shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes. He wears polo shirts and high profile jeans. He has both his ears pierced. He seems to have known __**Hisao Wakahisa **__longer than the others. __**Hisao **__has known Trung for being extremely nice and calls him __**Odayakana**__._

_**Akarui Northern Star- Hisao Wakahisa's **__gang. They come from northern Japan and rule most of it. They are sometimes called the __**Kokushibyō Northern Sutā**__ because, of their brutality._

_**The Contact- **__an unknown person who has contacted __**Wakahisa's **__gang to find __**a boy with blue hair**__. Not much is known about, but he does hold higher authority over __**Wakahisa's**__._

_**~Question of the Day~**_

_None!_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
